Past of Hanna Barbera Town II: Lost in Africa
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Danglars and Penelope are back in another adventure, only this time, they are lost somewhere in a distant jungle, with their leader and Danglars' brother Tybalt. Plus, the Hooded Claw is up to no good to get the Pitstop fortune.
1. Prologue

After doing 'The Past of Hanna-Barbera Town', I began to think… 'How about a sequel to this story'? So I figured… why not? BTW, this takes place about three years (in the 1980's era, in the 2008 area, it's about 6 or 7 months) right after Danglars and Penelope met. Well, here's a little bit of a start of the story, starting with the theme song! Enjoy!

**The Past of Hanna Barbera Town II: Lost in Africa**

_In the not too distant future… next Sunday A.D.…_

_There were two dogs named Snoopy and Hank, not too different from you or me._

_They lived in other worlds, far away, and lived a pretty normal life._

_They had never met each other before._

_But the world was in a crisis, and now they're Heros of Heart in a new world!_

_They're doing cheesy missions._

_The worst the worlds can find. (La, la, la)_

_They have to go and conquer them all,_

_While the worlds monitor their minds. (La, la, la)_

_Now keep in mind, Snoopy and Hank can't control where the missions begin or end. (La, la, la)_

_That's because they used the energy, to get good old friends._

_(Whirring noise)_

_Snoopy and Hank Roll Call…_

_Cambot (Present!)_

_Pokedex (Hi, guy)_

_Garfield and Harry (Magic People)_

_Violet and Scoooooooooby (They're the smart guys)_

_You're probably wondering how they eat and breathe and other science facts. (La, la, la)_

_Just repeat to yourself "It's just a show. I should really just relax."_

_For A Cartoon's Final Fantasy… The Series!_

_(Guitar riff)_

We now see Danglars reading yet another entry in Penelope's diary.

He looked up in the sky, smiling.

It's been almost six months in his era, three years in Penelope's time era, that he and Penelope started dating.

Six months ago, or three years ago if you want to take Penelope's time era, Danglars was given an unexpected week off with a failed invention that his father, Toby Great Pumpkin, invented. It was supposed to be a record player Time Taker, but he didn't use it right. See, he actually made a Time Machine, not a Time Taker. Toby didn't know that. But Danglars did… the hard way. See, after a tour of Hanna Barbera Town, Danglars found an old woodshop that hadn't been used since an accident 20 years ago. It was there that he found an old diary that belonged to Penelope Pitstop, a girl that Danglars had fallen in love with when he accidentely cranked the handle taking him back to 1982, where he saved Penelope from one of the Hooded Claw's planned traps for killing her. He, unfortunately, injured his back when saving Penelope, and he had to stay at her house to feel better. At first, he thought that she was a nice girl that just needed protection, but it was more than that. Danglars eventually figured out that the girl he loves is going to die in a woodshop accident… the same accident that caused the woodshop to shut down in 1988. However, with the help of his sort of consciouse, Danglars knew he had to save Penelope from her fate in 1988. However, it's going to take some time before Danglars tells Penelope the truth.

Along with a girlfriend, Danglars had also made an enemy… his first, very first enemy, the Hooded Claw. After hearing about Danglars (at the time, Danglars was using a disguised name, Drake, so the Hooded Claw thought that his name was Drake), the Hooded Claw feared that Drake was going to overthrow him, so that Penelope would be protected forever. However, the Hooded Claw was determined to get rid of Drake and Penelope, no matter what happens.

Eventually, after about a week with Penelope, Hanna Barbera came to Danglars and told him about how Penelope's family was killed one by one by Sylvester Sneakly AKA the Hooded Claw. She also told Danglars her secret… that she was Penelope's grandmother, who was supposed to be dead. Danglars, upset with this, told Hanna that she has to Penelope that Hanna's Penelope's grandmother before 1988, when Danglars takes her back to his futuristic world. Hanna, right now, is in deep thinking about the subject.

Ever since that week in 1982, Danglars in his real time read Penelope's diary entries almost every day, and about every day, after lunch, Danglars would sneak out of Lab 15 (like Toby's going to notice where he goes off to), go to Hanna Barbera Town, and sneak into the woodshop without anybody noticing. There, he would pull out the record player time machine under the power saw, pull out Penelope's diary from his pocket, go to the page he read last night, crank the handle on the time machine, and say the correct time and date. And he's there in the 80's. After spending about two or three days with his girlfriend, and maybe teach 1980s' Scooby English, he would go back to the woodshop, do the same procedure, and end up back in his own time, usually about two hours after he left. He would then go back to Lab 15, and come in to the lab with a drink, as Toby presents a new invention that would overthrow the 'Gizmonic Girl' (Violet Baudelaire) and the Heros of Heart (Snoopy Beagle, Garfield Cat, 2008 Scooby Doo, Hank the Cowdog, Harry Potter, and Violet Baudelaire).

Danglars smiled as he closed the diary, because nobody ever notices where he goes to.

Or does someone notice?

Meanwhile, in another room at Lab 15…

Tybalt had become concerned for the past two months about Danglars.

Tybalt doesn't know why, but he began to notice that every week, Danglars leaves the house claiming to go get the mail, and comes back three hours later, with some letters and magazines, and Danglars looked tired and sweaty. When Tybalt asked Danglars about it, Danglars only said that he was going on a walk.

'I don't think Danglars is going on any walks if he gets tired and sweaty that fast.' Tybalt noted to himself.

Tybalt was too concerned about it that he tied his shoelaces on his shoes two times two fast.

Oops, sorry. I mean too fast, not 'two' fast. See, two is a number and…

What was I talking about? Oh yeah, cornbread. See, Violet ordered dinner for the Heros of Heart that had cornbread as a side dish. Naturally, Hank got first dibs.

(Translation: Hank tricked the others, and grabbed the first dish.)

He won the cornbread and began to… well, choke and cough, if you must know the truth. Cornbread is very dry, even drier than fresh. Hank wolfed it down, just as he might have gobbled meat or regular bread or any one of our other food groups.

Wolfing cornbread is a bad idea. Never wolf cornbread. It's made of tiny particles, don't you see, and they are dry and they can get caught in your throat.

Yes, it's very tough for Hank, and…

How did we get on the subject of cornbread? I thought we were discussing Danglars and Penelope's love.

Hmmm. Very strange.

I mean, once I get locked in on a subject matter, I'm like a heat-seeking guided mistletoe. I go straight to the target and virtually destroy it in a blaze of wit and logic and so forth, and very seldom do I get distracted from my stories.

Your ordinary authors have a hard time finishing a sentence or completing a thought. Too many distractions. Tinyrocket, if you mind that I use you for a second, is a perfect example. His mind is always wandering: to Deviantart, to YouTube, to a cold crawling around on his…

You won't believe this, but at this very moment, I mean, even as we speak…

A cold is crawling around on my… hee hee…crawling up my nose. It tickles. I mean, it REALLY tickles, and if it weren't for Iron Discipline, I would probably…

Hee hee, ha ha, ho ho!

We're talking about Serious Tickles here, guys, and I may have to break off in a minute and go to Countermeasures. I'd rather not because I want to finish the business about the cornbread, and once I've opened up a subject for discussion, I hate to…

Ho! Hee! Ha!

This is tough, but let me try to mush on. See, Hank gobbled down the cornbread and I can't stand this anymore. I've got to do something about that stupid cold.

Hang on.

I'll be right back.

SNIFF!

BLOW!

SNIFF!

BLOW!

SNIFF!

BLOW!

SNIFF!

BLOW!

SNIFF!

BLOW!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETHERE'SASECRETMESSAGESEEIFYOUCANFINDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSIN'SRAMPAGEISCOOLBUTNOTCOOLERTHANTHEFIRSTACFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Say good-bye to the cold, for he hath gone to the place where colds go when they have messed with the wrong man.

I hate colds. Colds and earaches. They're worthless and they drive me nuts.

**What Good is a Cold or an Earache?**

(**Orange Sora**)

**What good is a cold or an earache?**

**What good is an earache or a cold?**

**If you flick at an earache, it will try to flee,**

**If you flick at a cold, it will try to fly,**

**But won't.**

**See, an earache can flee, 'cause an earache can fly**

'**Cause a earache has wings and that is why**

**An earache can flee as well as fly,**

**But a cold can only try to fly.**

**Whatever.**

**A cold can hop or hope to fly,**

**An earache can fly or hope to hop,**

**But neither can do them both at once,**

**And I can't tell you why.**

**Don't you see?**

**If an earache can fly and a cold can flee,**

**You'd think that a cold could fly.**

**Well, maybe it can, I'm getting confused,**

**And who really cares? Not me.**

**Good-bye.**

Pretty good, huh? I get a kick out of messing around with words and poetry and stuff, (well, maybe this stuff is from Hank the Cowdog) and you'll be proud to know that I got rid of my cold, which brings us back to the important subject we were…

What were we discussing? Huh. It just vanished. Had it right on the tip of my tongue, so to speak, but then…

The sunset? Maybe that was it. The Final Fantasy world had a pretty sunset that evening. They have one every evening but some are prettier than others. This one had lots of pink and orange in it, but that's not what we were talking about.

Hang on, I'll get it here in a second.

I hate it when this happens.

Okay, I've got it now. Cornbread. Hank got first dibs on dinner with a side of cornbread, little suspecting that it would come very near to choking him to death. He coughed and harked and wheezed, and finally managed to…

Danglars' love for Penelope, and Tybalt worrying about Danglars because he goes out to get the mail and comes back two hours later tired and sweaty. Forget the stupid cornbread, also the colds and earaches. I don't know how you got me talking about those things anyway. Somehow, you managed to distract me and I wish you wouldn't do that.

It makes me look silly, and nothing could be further from the truth. This isn't funny at all. I'm a very serious author, which is why life is very serious.

And if life is very serious, what's left to smile about. Not much. You think about that while I try to get organized.

Coming up: Danglars' love for Penelope, and Tybalt trying to figure it out. Never mind the cornbread.

Here's Chapter 1! How was it? Next will be Tybalt trying to get Danglars talking into where he's going, and the cornbread adventure! Anyway, review away!


	2. Warning: Toxic Cornbread Material

Here's Chapter 2, with seriousness this time! BTW, I do not own the medicine brand for dogs 'K-9 Advantage'. Anyway, enjoy!

Okay, here we go.

It was a cold brittle evening in February, and Danglars and Tybalt were watching their father, Toby Great Pumpkin working on an invention, and more or less killing time.

Hold on. It was a warm, lazy evening in August. Now we're cooking.

Tybalt took one glance at Danglars for a moment, then turned back to G.P.

Danglars took one glance at Tybalt, then turned back to G.P.

Tybalt then took another glance.

Danglars took another glance.

They stared toward each other.

Danglars was reading Tybalt's thoughts.

'Oh great…' Danglars thought. 'He's probably going to ask me where I go almost every day. Again.'

There was silence.

Finally, Tybalt broke the silence. "A penny for your thoughts, Dang."

"Oh, it's fine. How's yours?"

"Pretty good. It's been better, but it's been worse." There was a moment of silence. "What are we talking about?"

Danglars gave Tybalt a blank stare. "Your K-9 Appendix."

"My K-9 Appendix? Why would you ask about my K-9 Appendix?"

"I don't know. You asked about mine and I thought I'd be nice and ask about yours, and I did and you said yours was pretty good. I'm glad it's better."

"Thanks. Yes, it's much better." There was another moment of silence. "When did I ask about your K-9 Appendix?"

Danglars rolled his eyes, as Tybalt was figuring out the puzzle. "Oh, I don't know. Sometime today."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere. Let's see if we can narrow it down a little more. What time today?"

"Well, let's see. I don't remember."

"Dang!"

"Let me think. Okay, I got it. It was just a little while ago."

"You mean this evening, just now?"

"Yep, that it."

Tybalt shook his head. "Dang, what I said was, a penny for your thoughts."

"Oh. I thought you asked about my K-9 Appendix."

"No, I did not ask about your K-9 Appendix."

"Oh. I guess I heard the penny part and thought it was 'appendix' instead of 'a penny'."

"Yes, it appears that's what you thought, but that's not what I said."

Danglars shook his head. "I guess not."

"In the first place, I don't care about your K-9 Appendix. In the second place, we're not dogs, so we don't have K-9 Appendix. In the third place, K-9 Appendix is a medicine for dogs to get rid of fleas and ticks. In the fourth place, it's actually called 'K-9 Advantage', not 'K-9 Appendix'. In the fifth place, I think this whole thing is an excuse to get me out of talking you out of the place you go to every day."

Danglars turned around. "Maybe it is."

Tybalt sighed as he turned back to Toby nearing completion of his invention. "Sometimes, I feel like I don't know you anymore…"

Danglars looked back at Tybalt's back, with guilt.

Meanwhile, at the Heros of Heart headquarters…

The boy Heros of Heart were playing Monopoly, until they heard Violet scream, "Dinner's ready!"

Snoopy, Garfield, Scooby, and Harry, were about to get up when…

"Hey, guys, a penny for your thoughts." Hank randomly said.

"A whole penny?" Snoopy asked.

"Oh boy!" Garfield said, sitting down.

"Let me think…" Harry said, sitting back down.

"I got one…" Scooby said as he and Snoopy sat back down.

ZOOM!

Hank went streaking up to the table and, heh heh, was first in line for dinner.

"So, Violet, what's dinner for tonight?" Hank smiled at Violet.

Violet looked past Hank. "Where are the others?"

"Who? Oh, the beagle who's not the insulter, the cat, the Great Dane, and boy. I don't know. They're probably not hungry anyway." Hank lied.

Violet rolled her eyes. "You are a bad liar. Nonetheless, you can have the first dinner."

Violet passed the dish over to Hank, as he dived down on dinner, and wolfed…

COUGH, COUGH! HARK, ULP, ARG!

Cornbread. Dry cornbread.

Violet rolled her eyes as Hank's eyes began to water.

Hank turned and said through choking gasps, "Were you aware at certain stages in its growth and development, cornbread can be poisonous and very dangerous? Because it can be."

Violet sighed. "It's what you deserve for lying, Mister Greedy McPig. If you'd chew your food, instead of gulping it down, maybe you wouldn't strangle yourself. Besides, I didn't make it. I ordered it, so you can complain to the manager who makes their cornbread there!"

Hank rolled his watering eyes as he choked and gasped. Let's go to Hank's POV for a moment.

_Hank's POV_

Thanks, Orange Sora.

No wonder Violet ordered it; it would have choked a horse. It's just a shame that the company didn't label it for what it was-poisonous and toxic material.

Suppose I had choked to death right there in front of the company. Imagine the terrible guilt they would have felt, and I mean for the rest of my life. Terrible burden.

One of the sad facts that we dogs must live with is that our human friends will slip us any kind of rubbish and garbage. I mean, they mess up the recipe and come up with something THEY can't chew and THEY can't swallow and THEY can't stand to keep in their mouths, and what do they do with it?

Give it to the dogs.

Right. As though we spend the whole day just waiting for the next batch of burned toast, incinerated cookies, moldy ham, and sawdust cornbread.

And they actually expect us to eat the stuff!

The strange part of all this is that… hmmm, we usually do, which makes you wonder…

That's about all the time we have to spend on Toxic Sawdust Cornbread.

The important thing to remember is that I survived the ordeal, no thanks to Violet or the company, and became a much wiser dog.

_End Hank's POV_

_Violet's POV_

Folks, don't listen to Hank-o Idiotic-o. He always exaggerates.

_End Violet's POV_

_Back to Narration_

Thanks, Hank… and Violet. Back to the story.

After Hank swallowed the cornbread, the rest of the Heros of Heart came in.

"Hi, Hank. You owe all of us a penny." Snoopy said.

"A penny for what?" Hank asked.

"You said you'd give us a penny for our thoughts." Garfield said as he sat down.

"Oh, yes, so I did. Unfortunately, I had an emergency call and wasn't able to hear all your thoughts." Hank said.

"Translation: He tricked all of you so he can get dinner first, and he choked on cornbread because of it." Violet said.

Everyone except Hank chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Hank muttered.

Hank then watched with, uh, great interest as Garfield and Scooby wolfed down the cornbread.

They didn't choke.

They didn't even cough. Those two dolts. Hank could not believe it.

Meanwhile, back in Lab 15, later that night…

As Danglars read from Penelope's diary, he sighed.

Tybalt has by now figured out that Danglars had been going out, but Tybalt didn't know where… or when, if you're on Danglars' side.

"Oh, Peter, God, anybody, I need to know… when should I tell Tybalt my secret?" Danglars sighed as he put the diary back in the drawer.

As Danglars slept, he went to a dream sequence.

Danglars was sitting on a rock, and humming the 'E.T.' theme.

Peter then appeared and sat down in a chair.

"Heard your cries for help, Danglars." Peter said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Didn't I just say that before I went to sleep?" Danglars stared at Peter in an eye-popping moment.

"You did, but sometimes, Heaven's ears don't come out clearly." Peter said.

"Why not, you have Sora's transmitter." Danglars pointed out.

"Yes, but that's only for Harry and Violet's dead family members only." Peter said. "Besides, I don't know the number. Even if I did, Sora has to say it."

"Yeah, but Sora doesn't know about the transmitter in his head." Danglars pointed out again.

"Still…" Peter sighed. "Anyway, what's your problem?"

"It's my brother. He's getting suspicious on where I go. What should I do?" Danglars asked.

"He does, huh?" Peter Perfect put it in thought.

"Peter?" Danglars looked up.

Peter looked straight at Danglars.

"Danglars… I think it's time… that you introduce Penelope to Ty, the African Native helper."

Next morning…

Tybalt was eating breakfast (consisting of cornbread, and cereal) when Danglars came out.

Tybalt looked at Danglars, and then turned in disgust.

Danglars pulled out some cereal, put it in a bowl, then milk in a bowl, and started eating.

Danglars looked up at Tybalt.

"Ty?" Danglars asked.

"What?" Tybalt hmphed.

Silence. Then…

"You really want to know where I go almost every day?"

Tybalt turned, not believing what he is saying. "Well, now you want to talk about it!"

"Rather than talk about it…" Tybalt turned his back. "…I'm taking you with me."

"Where?"

Pause. Then…

"Back… to the past."

Tybalt turned in surprise.

There's Chapter 2! How was it? Also, the K-9 Appendix thing was based on a true story. I was watching a commercial for that product, and for three months, I thought the cute puppy was singing 'Thanks for giving me K-9 Appendix!' I didn't hear the name right... 'Advantage'... and I thought I heard 'Appendix'. Hope you got a kick out of that! Anyway, review away!


	3. The Mysterious Bus

Here's Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

In Hanna-Barbera Town…

Danglars and Tybalt were sneaking around alleys in Hanna Barbera Town.

"How could you go to the past? You don't even have a time machine!" Tybalt whispered. "And I don't know why you want us to whisper!"

"1. I use a time machine. 2, we do now. 3, so we don't alert the other people we're here!" Danglars said.

"But where did you get a time machine? I fail to see…" Tybalt started.

"Here we are." Danglars said as he stopped at what Tybalt and he stared at… the old woodshop.

Tybalt stared at it with a blank stare. "A woodshop? You go to a woodshop to go back in time?"

"Yeah. Come on." Danglars said as he opened a window.

Danglars and Tybalt jumped inside.

Tybalt looked around. "Pretty dusty."

He noticed the power saw, and icked. "What is that red stuff on the blades? Is that… blood?"

"Yes. I'll explain later." Danglars said as he went to the power saw and pulled out…

"I thought you threw that away!" Tybalt said in surprise as he stared at the Time Machine Record Player.

"Well, Dad's invention did fail, but not in a way you thought. He didn't invent a Time Taker, he invented a Time Machine. He just didn't realize it." Danglars said as he pulled Penelope's diary out of his pocket.

Tybalt stared at it strangely. "Okay… just why do you keep a book that's pink?"

"It's not mine… well, technically, it is now, but a friend from the past used to own this diary. I'm going to introduce you to her. Hang on to me." Danglars said as he opened the book, memorized the date, put it back in his pocket, and grabbed the record player time machine.

"Her?" Tybalt said as he hung on to Danglars.

Danglars didn't answer him as he said, "June 30th, 1985, two hours before yet another capture by the Hooded Claw."

Tybalt didn't have time to ask who the Hooded Claw was, because the handle started to crank on its own.

Then a bright light emitted from the horn, and blinded both Danglars and Tybalt.

After a while, the light went out.

Tybalt looked around in amazement.

"Hey, what happened to the red on the power saw?" Tybalt said as he noticed the power saw isn't red anymore. He turned to Danglars and gasped. "How did you get that cool outfit?"

"It's my 1920's clothes. They fit in with the world next to the main land of Hanna Barbera Town." Danglars said. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Danglars held a mirror in front of Tybalt as he gasped.

Tybalt was now wearing a turban, and African like clothes.

"Now, you look more like Ty the African Native helper." Danglars smiled. "Come on. I'll explain everything while I go to my apartment building."

Meanwhile, 23 years later, in Hanna Barbera Town, in Birdman's office…

Peter Potamus wasn't paying attention to the meeting that was taking place in Harvey Birdman's office.

Rather, he was looking out the window, and sighing.

Then he heard a voice.

"THIS WILL BE OUR GREATEST TRIAL YET!" Birdgirl screamed.

"What will?" Peter said.

Harvey Birdman and Birdgirl stopped their meeting, and stared at the hippo.

"What do you _mean_ what will?" Birdgirl demanded. "That Great Dane that hates us has more friends than our town! Do you even know what that _means_?"

Peter shook his head, but he knew the answer.

"It means that we are going to arrest anybody in this town, and after pleading them guilty, kill them off!"

Peter grinned, getting an idea in his head.

"Oh _I_ get it!" Peter yelled. "So we're going to go inside the guillotine, lure the townspeople towards it, and kill them, right?"

"No." Birdgirl said. "That is _not_ right. I said that we were going to arrest the town, and kill them off."

"Yeah." Peter said. "And if you shrunk the town, you'd _really_ be lost!"

Birdgirl let her head fall to her chest. She felt beaten. Conquered. Defeated. Hammered down by the forces of chaos.

She lifted her head, and let the air hiss out of her lungs.

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. We are not going to shrink the town. I never said we _were_ going to shrink the town. Forget everything I said about the stupid town."

Peter blinked.

"Well, that's not very nice." He said. "How would _you_ like it if you were a town, and people called you stupid?"

"Shut up Peter." Birdgirl spat. "You are never paying attention to anything! Why do you think you never know what's going on? We're about to put everyone in jail for no reason, and _you're_ going to miss the bus."

Peter gasped.

"What!" He yelled. "Did you see a bus!"

Birdgirl stared at him.

"Bus? No. I didn't see a bus."

"Well, _I_ did!" Peter yelled. "saw it with our own eyes!"

"That's weird."

"Not really." Peter said. "I've never used anybody else's."

"Anybody else's _what?_"

"Eyes." said Peter. "I've always used my own."

Birdgirl's eyes bulged.

"OH SURE!" She yelled. "SO DO I!"

"Oh." Said Peter. "so you saw it, too?"

"That's not what I said!" Birdgirl yelled. "Stop leaping to conclusions! Let's take this thing one step at a time!"

"Yeah, 'cause one step always comes before the next one." said Peter.

"Shut up." Birdgirl said. "Let me say right here, that there is _no_ bus on this building. This doesn't add up!"

"Yeah, I never was very good with numbers." Peter said. "But I have eyes, and I saw it!"

Birdgirl glared at him.

"Describe the bus." She said, testing him.

Peter spoke up.

"Well, let's see. Big. It was big. Real big. And red."

"Uh huh." Birdgirl said. "Did it have any wheels?"

"Oh yeah, lots of wheels."

"How many?" Birdman asked. "Numbers, Mr. Potamus, we want numbers."

"Oh, OK. Let's see. 37, 13, 68, and 4."

Birdman and Birdgirl stared at Peter.

"The number of wheels, you brick. On the bus." Birdgirl muttered.

"Oh." Peter said. "I thought you just wanted some numbers."

"No. The number of wheels."

"Eight?"

"No we haven't ate yet." Birdgirl said. "We're having cornbread for lunch, but that doesn't count. But thanks for asking."

"You're welcome."

Pause.

"Where were we?"

"Counting cornbread. I think."

"No, I said that the cornbread didn't count."

"Yeah, arithmetic is tough."

"Speaking of ticks, I haven't seen any lately."

"No, it's late summer."

"Ah."

There was a moment of silence.

"Peter?" Birdman asked. "I think something has happened to this conversation."

"I wonder what it could be."

"Do I have to spell it out? We were doing a work up on the bus!" Birdgirl spat.

Birdman and Birdgirl waited for Peter to pick up from there.

"You remember the bus, don't you?"

"Well... not really. What bus?"

"The bus, Peter!" Birdman yelled. "The bus that came through the building a while ago!"

"I'll be darned." Said Peter. "What did it look like?"

"It had eight wheels." Birdgirl said.

"And it was big." Birdman added.

"And it was red. Bright red." Birdgirl said.

"Huh." Peter said. "Was anybody on it?"

"There must have been a driver, Peter." Birdgirl said.

"Hello?" Peter asked.

"What?"

"Someone called my name."

Birdgirl stared at Peter with a glare.

"I called your name, you little lunatic. Is it possible that your mind wandered and you weren't listening to our description of the bu..."

Birdgirl's eyes blanked out.

"Wait a minute!" She yelled. "Why are _we_ describing the bus!"

"I dunno." Peter said.

"_YOU'RE_ the one that saw the stupid bus, so you ought to be the one describing it!"

"Huh."

Birdgirl stuck her nose into Peter's face.

"You _did_ see a bus, didn't you?"

"Well... I don't think so. What would a bus be doing on the building?"

Birdgirl's eyes started rolling around in circles.

She couldn't find the words to express the scrambled feeling in her head.

She stepped away from that lunatic hippo, and tried to clear the vapors out of her head.

Birdman and Birdgirl then pulled out a slide show.

Everyone watched.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Working." Birdman said. "Doing my job. Following tracks."

"Oh good!" Peter said. "Are they bus tracks?"

Birdgirl's head shot up and her eyes fixed on Peter.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" She yelled. "THAT'S ALL I CAN STAND! I forbid you to say the word bus again!"

Peter frowned.

"Gosh." he said. "What if I see one? What will I call it?"

"Call it a sub. That's bus spelled backwards if you're bad at spelling too,"

"What if I see a sub?" Asked Peter.

"Call it a tub."

"That doesn't make much sense."

"No." Birdgirl said. "And neither do you! So hush!"

There was a moment of silence.

Then Peter said, "They don't look like sub tracks to me."

"_**HUSH!**_" Everyone screamed at once.

At last, he hushed.

Birdman turned back to the slide show.

"Where was I?" He asked. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM! STANDING AT A BUS STOP, WAITING FOR A SUBMARINE, COUNTING CORNBREAD, TRACKING A WASHTUB! _**I DON'T KNOW **_**WHAT'S **_**GOING ON!**_"

"That makes two of us." Birdgirl replied. "I hate that hippo."

Peter turned to the window, with a secret smile.

'That dumbness plan sure works. Those guys are always dumb.' Peter thought. 'Maybe I should let Scooby know that Birdman's going to kill his friends. That way, he's prepared.'

Meanwhile, 23 years ago, in Hanna Barbera Town…

"Well, here we are." Danglars said as he opened a door to his house.

Yes, Danglars does have his own apartment building.

See, about a year (two months, if you're in Danglars' time era) after Danglars and Penelope met, Danglars decided that if he wanted to visit Penelope, he might as well have his own apartment in Hanna Barbera Town, so he afforded one. Inside, there are pictures of Danglars from the future, and Toby and Tybalt are in these pictures sometimes, too. But, whenever someone comes to visit, Danglars pushes a red button, and the pictures disappear, turning the building to a more normal building. At the center of the room is a case… sometimes he kept Penelope's diary there, so he will remember where it is. Like the pictures, the case disappears too whenever someone visits. In this case, Danglars decided to leave it where it is, for it's Tybalt, and he's sure that Tybalt would keep it secret.

"So, this is your apartment?" Tybalt smiled. "This is pretty cool."

"Thanks. No time, though!" Danglars said as he put the diary in the case. "Let's go so I can introduce you to my enemy, and my girlfriend!"

Meanwhile, in another part of Hanna Barbera Town…

"Captured once again, eh, Pitstop?" The Hooded Claw smiled as he stared down at Penelope.

"You have to be a monster if you're going to cut the rope and make me fall off the building!" Penelope muttered angrily.

"I am!" The Hooded Claw smiled, then he looked over. "I can see that Drake is coming to save you from up here… don't bother calling to him, I'll take care of him!"

Penelope gulped, then hoped that her boyfriend can survive while the Hooded Claw ran downstairs.

Danglars and Tybalt looked up.

"That girl in trouble, as you can see, is my girlfriend, Penelope Pitstop!" Danglars pointed. Then he called out. "I see you up there Penny! Don't worry, I'll get you!"

Penny made an OK sign from above.

As Danglars and Tybalt got inside…

"Boy, what a scuffle." Tybalt pointed out.

"Yes," said a familiar voice. "That Pitstop put up quite a fight."

Danglars and Tybalt froze. They slowly turned around and saw the Hooded Claw. There he was, with his trademark green hat. Behind him were the Bully Brothers, Crane and Tank.

(A/N: Since the Bully Brothers weren't given names in the series 'Perils of Penelope Pitstop', I decided to make up my own names for them.)

"Oh, it's Doctor Evil!" teased Tybalt. "Which of those guys behind you are Mini-Me, and Scott Evil?"

"Ix-nay on the ease-tay," Danglars hissed.

"And who is this?" The Hooded Claw asked slyly.

"Huh? Oh, right. Claw, this is Ty, my brother. Ty, this is Claw, my enemy. Now that we got that out of the way, maybe we should…"

Danglars turned to face his brother, but found that he had vanished.

"Now I know how Hank feels when the other Heros of Heart, or Drover does the vanishing trick to him." Danglars thought.

Suddenly, two claws came in and grabbed the Hooded Claw!

"HEY!" The Hooded Claw shouted. "Hey, let me go!"

"He says that like he actually expects us to do it," said Crane.

Danglars looked up and saw that Tybalt was working a mechanical arm.

"Seriously, can we keep this device?" he asked.

"Let's save my girlfriend, then maybe we'll talk!" Danglars shouted.

Danglars and Tybalt tore down the hall.

"After them!" the Hooded Claw ordered.

The Bully Brothers, figuring that if they could get the Hooded Claw off their case, scurried after Danglars and Tybalt.

Tybalt looked over his shoulder and saw them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a spray-can.

"What's that?" shouted Danglars.

"Sora gave me one of these the other day! Aerosol Cheese!" Tybalt replied.

Danglars quickly drew ahead as Tybalt held the can over his head, the nozzle end facing the Bully Brothers. He pressed the applicator tip and cheddar-flavored aerosol flew everywhere.

The Bully Brothers slipped on the stuff and fell down, causing a pileup in the middle of the hall.

"And it's also an excellent source of calcium!" Tybalt shouted.

He and Danglars exchanged a high five and hurried up the stairs.

Meanwhile, back upstairs…

Penelope noticed that the rope was going to break.

Then she felt a motion that she was moving.

She smiled when she saw that Danglars was pulling her safe.

Danglars untied her.

Danglars and Penelope chuckled as they hugged each other.

Tybalt rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Penelope noticed the man behind Danglars.

"Oh, right!" Danglars said as he went to Tybalt. "Penny, I want you to meet my brother… this is Ty, the African Native helper."

There's Chapter 3! How was it? Anyway, about that bus thing and Harvey Birdman making an appearance there? He's going to be the main villain in the side stories that takes place while Danglars and Tybalt are with Penelope. So, expect him to appear… so he can be bashed along with Peanut, Avenger, and Birdgirl when the time comes. Anyway, review away!


	4. Africa Plans and The Bogus Train Prank

Here's Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!

At Penelope's house…

"So, how are those little old natives, Ty?" Penelope asked as she, Danglars and Tybalt were enjoying lunch.

"They are really great!" Tybalt said, as he laughed.

After a few minutes hanging with Penelope, Tybalt already took a liking to Danglars' girlfriend.

"I'm glad! So, tell me, have you ever treated Danglars like your friend?" Penelope asked.

"All the time!" Tybalt said. "In fact, not only are Dan… Drake and I good friends, occasionally, he comes to Africa to help me out on some problems in the southernest part of Africa!"

"That's true!" Danglars laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you and your brother can visit me, Drake." Penelope smiled.

Tybalt knew what was going to happen, and pulled out a video camera.

Danglars turned to Tybalt. "Ty, no."

"Aw, come on. Just a souvenir?" Tybalt said.

Danglars glared at him.

"Okay, okay." Tybalt said putting the camera away.

Penelope kissed Danglars on the cheek.

"Well, great seeing you Penny, but Ty and I have to be on our way." Danglars said.

"Yeah! In fact, we're planning on taking a friend to Africa with us!" Tybalt stupidly blurted out.

That stopped Danglars and Penelope on their tracks.

"WHAT!" Danglars turned in surprise.

"Why, that would be delightful!" Penelope smiled. "Why, if you two are going to go to Africa, I don't see why I can't go with you!"

"Well, that's a great idea, but…" Danglars began to say.

"Then it's settled!" Tybalt smiled. "You're coming with us… tomorrow! It'll be a great trip! You and Drake can get to know each other better than before!"

"Ty!" Danglars turned to Tybalt, with a stern look.

"That's great. I'll meet you at the airport!" Penelope smiled.

"Sure thing!" Tybalt said as he and Danglars left.

As she saw them leave, she sighed. "Well, it's finally good to see that Danglars' brother came to visit. And he's taking me and Drake to Africa with him! This is so cool!"

Little did she know that the Hooded Claw heard everything from the window.

"A trip to Africa, huh?" The Hooded Claw smiled. "Oh, this is so going to be good!"

Then, he pulled a radio out. "Bully Brothers, pack your bags! We're going to Africa tomorrow!"

At Danglars' apartment…

"ARE YOU CRAZY, TYBALT! THERE IS NO WAY IN HECK THAT I'M LETTING PENELOPE RISKING DANGER IN AFRICA!" Danglars boasted.

"Come on, Dang! Africa will be great!" Tybalt said. "We'll be able to see the animals, take pictures of the wildlife, then visit Pride Rock!"

"Okay, one, Pride Rock didn't come until 1994. Two, she's actually expecting us… mostly you… to visit the natives, to communicate with them! It's impossible to get all of it done!"

"Oh quit whining!" Tybalt said as he pulled out an African language book. "After studying the language… people will know what I'm talking about!"

"You can't just learn it from a book!" Danglars said.

"Oh, dry up, Dang. We're going, whether you want to or not." Tybalt said.

Danglars sighed as he went to bed. "We're doomed."

Meanwhile, 23 years later, in the Final Fantasy Spira world…

Starfire was walking around, humming and smiling to herself.

She then doubled taked on something that was going on. She went closer.

Her eyes widened.

Later that day, in the headquarters…

Every Hero of Heart were reading reports about what the summons did for the day.

They do this every month to see if there's any danger.

Well, see Hank found something…

And stared at it. For a long time.

Everyone noticed.

"What is it, Hank?" Snoopy asked as they looked at what Hank was reading.

Would you guys like to read it? The Heros of Heart forbid me to show these reports outside the headquarters, but on the other hand… who's going to know?

I guess it wouldn't hurt, just this once. But don't tell anyone… well, what the heck, go ahead and show your friends.

Here it is, the strange report, in a certain summon's own words…

**My Report**

_By Starfire_

Well, let's see here. I was flying around. The sun was shining. It was pretty hot, and I stopped to get a drink. A bird flew past, and landed on a tree. I saw two crickets and a grasshopper. Then I saw one grasshopper and two crickets.

Maybe they were the same ones. I get confused, sometimes.

And then, I flew around some more. Life gets pretty boring on hot days. I've always liked winter better than summer. Summertime always seems so hot.

We're still in the month of August, and summertime is almost over, but I still say summer's too hot.

Oh yeah, that's when I saw it. Boy was I shocked. I wondered who did such a horrible thing!

Anyway, that's my report.

There was a long throbbing moment of silence.

The Heroes of Heart stared at each other for a long time, trying to make sense out of Starfire's... whatever it was.

Call it a report if you like.

"This… report… is rubbish!" Harry said.

"I know." Hank said. "This has nothing to do with anything. I don't know if Starfire had actually seen something important, or if she was muttering to herself while flying."

Violet then pushed the emergency button.

"EMERGENCY MEETING FOR SUMMONS! SUMMONS, PLEASE COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

A minute later, every summon came in.

"Everyone here?" Garfield asked. "Good."

"Now then, the reason we called you up here is to discuss a certain report that one of you turned in earlier today." Hank said.

Every summon looked at each other, nervous.

"So, the name we're going to call, please step up." Hank said.

One minute later…

"Starfire." Hank said.

Starfire looked up, and gulped.

"Come up." Hank said.

Starfire came up the couch.

Everyone stared at her.

"Well?" Snoopy asked.

Then, all of a sudden…

HONNNNNK!

Everyone jumped out of their seats, looking around!

Then, Sora ran inside, chuckling. Then he went to a normal voice. "Oh, hi. Did you see that train?"

Hank looked at Sora with madness. "There's no train, Sora. You used an air horn to prank us."

"No this is a real train. I saw it myself."

Hank heaved a sigh. "I repeat, there was no train."

"Then… then, what was that thing I saw?"

"I don't know. Describe it."

"Well, let's see. It was this huge thing made of iron and steel. It had wheels, and…"

"What kind of wheels?"

"Round. And they were turning."

Everyone stood up and paced around for a minute.

"This is interesting. This fits our description of wheels." Hank said.

Everyone nodded.

"Keep going." Hank said.

"It blew its horn and then… it said… choo, choo!"

Everyone stood up.

"Choo choo? Are you serious?" Garfield asked.

Everyone was looking at each other in fear.

They didn't want to leap to hasty conclusions, but…

_There was an enemy train running loose on the Final Fantasy World!_

Everything grew tense.

Then, Hank said, "All right, Sora, tell me more. When did you see this?"

"I was sitting in the middle of train tracks, and…"

"That's it!" Hank said.

Violet, rolling her eyes, knew what was really going on, but decided not to say anything.

"IT was a train, an enemy train!" Hank said.

"Come on!" Sora said. "Anyone who's brave enough to face the train, fight alongside me!"

Hank then ran out the door.

Sora and the others stayed.

Violet turned to Sora. "There's no enemy train, is there?"

"Nope." Sora said.

"So, Hank's going to fall for another trap of yours?"

"Yep."

Pause.

"3… 2… 1…" Sora muttered.

Then we hear a chomp and a scream.

Hank came out and looked mad.

He had a big snare trap on his tail.

"Very funny!" Hank muttered.

Sora smiled, holding the air horn.

"Let's not speak of this again." Hank said to the others.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Now then… we have something to discuss!" Hank said as he turned to Starfire.

Here's Chapter 4! Sorry if it's a little rushed! Anyway, review away!


	5. Starfire's Report

Here's Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!

23 years ago, at the airport of Hanna Barbera Town…

The Hooded Claw was in disguise, along with the Bully Brothers.

"So, what's the plan, Claw?" Crane asked.

"First, we hijack the plane that Pitstop, and her boyfriend are in. Then, we'll send the plane into a drop, causing havoc, and then we'll throw Pitstop and Drake off the plane." The Hooded Claw smiled.

Tank was confused at the odd line. "So the point of the drop is…?"

The Hooded Claw stared at Tank, then tried to get an answer.

"Uh… gee. I have no idea."

At Flight #65…

"You're going to love Africa, Penny!" Danglars said as he, Tybalt, and Penelope entered the plane. "It's got many things that you would probably like!"

Penelope smiled. "Aw, Drake. I'm glad you're taking me on this trip."

Danglars tried to smile. "No problem."

Tybalt then looked around the plane. "No one else is here."

Penelope smiled. "Well, then, I guess we have some time to ourselves."

Danglars nodded. "Right. Tybalt, why don't you go to the back? Penny and I need some… alone time."

Tybalt nodded. "Okay."

Danglars had another reason for sending Tybalt to the back. That was so Tybalt could study the African language so the natives would know what they were talking about.

At Flight #77…

"Here's the plane, Bully Brothers!" The Hooded Claw chuckled. "No doubt Pitstop is here!"

The Bully Brothers and The Hooded Claw got on the plane, and broke into the cockpit.

"WHAT THE…"

Before the pilot could interact, the Hooded Claw gagged him, and put him in the closet.

"Prepare for takeoff, Bully Brothers!" The Hooded Claw smiled as he started the plane, and lifted it off the ground.

Now what the Hooded Claw didn't know was that when they boarded the wrong plane, he thought that Drake, Ty, and Penelope were on the flight they were in.

Meanwhile, on the other flight…

Danglars was looking out the window of the other plane, sighing.

Penelope noticed. "What's wrong, Drake?"

"Um, nothing. I was thinking… about my family." Danglars said.

Penelope sighed with a sad sigh. "I understand how you feel."

"Yeah. It's so sad when you're alone, isn't it?" Danglars asked.

"You're lucky. You have a sibling. I don't." Penelope sighed.

Danglars sighed, as a song formed in his head, with a girl voice, singing the vocal part.

**The Past is Now Another Land**

(**Female Voice**)

**You know nothing about me, and care even less**

**How could you understand our emptiness**

**You've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealth**

**In bleeding us dry**

**You long for our spirit,**

**But that, you will never possess.**

**The past is now another land,**

**Far beyond my reach**

**Invaded by insidious**

**Foreign bodies, foreign speech**

**Where the timeless joys of childhood**

**Lie broken on the beach.**

"Say, Penny?" Danglars asked.

"Hm?" Penelope turned.

"You're the greatest girl who survives everything." Danglars said.

Penelope chuckled. "Oh, you're just joshing me."

"No, I'm serious! You're a wild girl! You are such a great girl, that… well…" Danglars smiled.

Penelope smiled too.

They were about to go to a kiss…

"Ty, go back to your seat, and put the video camera away." Danglars said.

Tybalt emerged with a camera on his hands as Danglars turned around.

"Darn it. Just when you were in the moment." Tybalt said as he went back to his seat.

Danglars turned back to Penelope. "Sorry, Penny. Maybe next time, when we're alone."

Penelope nodded. "Okay, I understand."

As Danglars turned to the window, the same female voice sang again.

**The present is an empty space**

**Between the good and bad**

**A moment leading nowhere**

**Too pointless to be sad**

**But time enough to lay to waste**

**Every certainty I had.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Zimbabwe, Africa soon. Please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot said through the intercom.

Danglars then put his seatbelt on as the female voice started to sing.

**The future is a barren world**

**From which I can't return**

**Both heartless and material**

**Its wretched spoils not my concern**

**Shining like an evil sun**

**As my childhood treasures burn**

**Shining like an evil sun**

**As my childhood treasures burn…**

Meanwhile back at the Hooded Claw's flight…

"Now, for the drop!" The Hooded Claw said as he sent the plane down.

Every passenger he heard started screaming.

"More power!" The Hooded Claw said.

"Right, Claw!" Crane and Tank said.

"Now, I need you to find Pitstop, Drake, and that other guy. When you do, throw them off the plane!"

The Bully Brothers nodded and went out.

A few seconds later, they came back in.

"They're not there, Claw." Crane said.

The Hooded Claw did a double take. "How could they not be there! This is the only flight that's going to Africa today!"

"What about Zimbabwe?" Tank asked.

The Hooded Claw looked up.

"What?"

"There were two flights for Africa. One was heading for Zambia, the other was heading for Zimbabwe." Tank said.

The Hooded Claw blinked. "Now you tell me."

The Hooded Claw tried to put the plane in an upright position, but he broke the steering wheel.

They screamed as the plane fell down.

The passengers stopped screaming because…

Uh, there were parachutes under everyone's seats, and they all went out.

However, the Hooded Claw and Crank and Tank didn't.

Why?

Because there were no parachutes under the pilot and co-pilot's seats.

So, everyone just screamed.

What about the pilot? He was still in that closet… and he screamed too.

And, I'm going to have to change the setting for a while so I'll get down to business on Starfire's report.

Remember Starfire's report? I gave you a peek at it, and if you were paying attention, you probably noticed that it contained no facts at all.

None.

Yet, at the end of the report, Starfire had said something along the lines of, "Boy, I was shocked that somebody did such a terrible thing."

See what I mean?

No facts, no details, no solid information that you use for building a case.

If Starfire had been "shocked" by some "terrible thing," the Heros of Heart had to know about it.

Anyway…

23 years later, at the HoH headquarters…

Hank and the others sat down in front of Starfire.

"All right, Starfire, let's get right down to business. We want to discuss that report of yours."

Starfire looked at the evening sky. "It's kind of late. Can it wait till morning?"

"No." Snoopy said. "Just tell us about your report."

"Darn. Let me think. Oh, right! Sora came running up, and telling us that an enemy train is on the loose."

"Not the train." Hank said. "We've already discussed the train."

"We did?"

"Yes, and there was no train."

"Oh. What about the station?"

"There was no station. Trains that don't exist can't have a station. We're discussing the report!"

"What we're trying to say is," Scooby said, calmly. "Your report didn't tell us anything. You gave us what you were muttering to yourself while you were flying!"

"Well, what about that station you found?" Hank asked. "Was it a train station?"

"I don't think so, because you said trains don't exist."

Hank put a paw on his forehead. "I didn't say that trains don't exist. Trains do exist, otherwise there would be no train tracks anywhere in the world. JUST TELL US ABOUT WHAT YOU SEEN!"

"I told you." Starfire said. "I think. The station was..."

"You did _not_ put anything about a station in your report. You gave us rubbish, and it did not say one word about a station!" Hank said, sternly.

"Oh. I guess I forgot to mention the station. I found a station not too far from Disney Castle."

"Let me get this straight." Violet said. "You wrote a report to report on a station you found, but you didn't mention the station you found on the report."

"I didn't find it in the report. It was near Disney Castle." Starfire said.

"But the station was the whole point of the report?" Scooby said.

"Oh yeah, and I found a weird lawyer guy with wings nearby too."

"And you didn't even mention it?" Hank asked.

Pause.

"Wait a minute! Didn't you just say something about a lawyer with wings?" Scooby asked.

"Well, let me think here."

Hank stuck his nose into Starfire's face, and screamed, "YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A LAWYER, YOU LITTLE MORON! WHERE IS THAT ALLEGED LAWYER!"

Starfire shriveled back, and sniffled.

"Don't yell at me! It makes me think you don't like me."

"You're driving us insane, is all! Did you find a station, and a winged lawyer near Disney Castle! OUT WITH IT!"

"Yes, yes! I did! That's why I gave you the report!"

Hank closed his eyes and sighed.

"Starfire?" He said calmly. "You made a report that said nothing about a station or a winged lawyer near Disney Castle."

"We should know." Harry said. "We've read it five times."

"For the last time, did you see a winged lawyer and a station?"

Starfire nodded.

"Yeah, I was shocked. I knew you'd want to know." Starfire said.

Hank turned away from the little lunatic.

"You knew I wanted to know, so you wrote a report that said nothing about it. Right?"

"I guess I forgot."

"I guess you did."

Hank went back to his seat as Violet said, "Well, never mind now, Starfire, let's put that behind us. The milk has already been spilled under the bridge."

"No, it was near Disney Castle. A lawyer that calls himself Birdman positioned a station near Disney Castle, and I didn't see a bridge." Starfire said.

Scooby turned. "What! Birdman is… You found Birdman near Disney Castle?"

"Saw it myself." Starfire said. "That's why I wrote the report. He had murder on his mind."

Scooby gulped, everyone cringed, and Hank smiled.

"Finally!" he yelled. "The truth is revealed! Did you get the address?"

"No." Starfire said.

Hank's eyes slammed shut.

"Never mind." he snarled. "Let's just go to Disney Castle, and scan the area for Birdman."

And with that, every Hero of Heart dismissed the summons, got in the ship and went to Disney Castle.

By the way, you're probably wondering where Sora was during this commotion. Well, he just… vanished. People do this to Hank all the time. At the first sign of a loud voice at Hank, they disappear. I don't know how they do it, but one of these days… oh well.

That's Chapter 5! How was it? BTW, if you want to know where that song came from, it's from Elton John and Tim Rice's Broadway musical, 'Aida'. It's a very good musical with very good music. Check it out sometime.


	6. Doctor Buzzard Arrives

Here's Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6! BTW, you have to read the ACFF: TS Season 1 episode 'Monster Attack' to understand who these characters are. Remember those buzzards from that episode? Well, they're back… only this time… you'll see. Anyway, enjoy!

23 years ago, at the airport in Zimbabwe, Africa…

"G'day, mates!" Tybalt said as he put on Steven Irwin gear. "My name is Ty, the African Native Helper, and I'll be your tour guide today!"

Penelope chuckled, as Danglars rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Note to self…' Danglars thought. 'Tell Tybalt that this is Africa, not Australia.'

"Crikey! Let's get going, shall we?" Tybalt said as he rented a safari car.

After paying the car guy, and driving, they were on the road.

"If you look to your left, you will see an elephant walking down the road." Tybalt pointed.

Penelope chuckled, and Danglars nodded in amazement.

"If you look to your right, you will see a meerkat digging a hole, to avoid the hyenas roaming the African wilds." Tybalt nodded as he pointed to a digging meerkat.

Penelope looked at it in awe.

"Awwww." Penelope said, as she stared at the cute meerkat.

I said 'awe'. A-W-E.

"Ohhhhhh." Penelope said, correcting herself.

That's better.

After a while…

Danglars and Penelope were sleeping as the car ride resumed.

They were awoken when the car bumped.

"Sorry, folks…" Tybalt said. "I hit a pothole."

"Oh, that's close." Danglars said.

"Be careful." Penelope warned Tybalt.

"I'll try." Tybalt said as he…

"OH MY GOD!" Danglars screamed as…

"What?" Tybalt turned and gasped.

PENELOPE FELL OUT!

Tybalt swerved to miss another pothole in the road, and Penelope fell out the back and landed in the ditch. Her helmet and goggles flew off, and she rolled all the way on the grass.

And there she lay… motionless.

"Oh… no…" Danglars said.

"Dang, oh God, I'm so sorry…" Tybalt stopped the car, and jumped out.

Danglars jumped out too, and, fearing the worst, he and Tybalt rushed to Penelope's side.

"Penny, speak to me. It's your boyfriend, Drake. You've just been involved in a serious accident. I think you're going to be okay, but you need to speak to me. Say something. Penny?"

She didn't move. Tybalt was pacing, and started talking to her.

"Miss Pitstop, I'm feeling personally responsible for this. If I hadn't tried to drive and miss the pothole fast, this never would have happened. I feel terrible about it. And I was also the one who suggested the Africa trip. That's my fault, and I'm sorry, to you, and to Drake."

"So, come on, Penny, please wake up. If you don't wake up for yourself, wake up for me." Danglars begged.

Tybalt looked at Danglars. "I'm worried, Dang. What are we supposed to do now? We can't leave her behind."

"I know." Danglars sighed. "If I left her, I'll never forgive myself."

"Why? It's like she's important to you." Tybalt said.

"She is. Look, I don't want to reveal it, if Penelope was conscious, but she's going to die in the future, in 1988."

"Then, why don't you take her back with us now?" Tybalt asked.

"It's what God wanted me to do!" Danglars cried.

Tybalt was surprised. "God… gave you that assignment?"

"It was actually my sort-of conscious that God gave me, but yes. I need to protect her from danger, no matter what." Danglars said.

Tybalt sat down next to him. "Looks like you really care for her."

"Yeah, wouldn't it be good?" Danglars said. "Imagine it, Ty… me and Penny being married, having kids, and live together until we die…"

Tybalt smiled. "I see. Well, if you want your future to be like your imagination, I'll try to help you save Penelope."

Danglars smiled. "Thanks, Ty."

"No problem, Dang."

Danglars and Tybalt turned to Penelope… still unconscious. Danglars lowered his right ear to her nose and listened.

"She's still breathing." Danglars said.

Danglars and Tybalt sat down and waited for something to happen.

Nothing happened.

The minutes crawled by.

Then, all of a sudden…

"Danglars! Listen!"

Danglars listened to the sound of flapping wings.

Danglars and Tybalt turned to the left and saw two big black airplanes coming in for a landing.

They were both vultures, by the way.

The first one touched down, rose again, touched down again with a thud, did three forward rolls, and got up running. He came straight over to Danglars, Tybalt, and their injured friend.

He was dragging his wings and yelling. "Git back, step aside, make way for Emergency Airborne Medical Services!"

The second buzzard crash landed several feet away and rolled into a cactus patch. The sight of these two crazed birds dropping out of the sky left Danglars and Tybalt speechless.

The first one came right up to Danglars' face- and if he were with you, Danglars would tell you that that was the ugliest face he ever saw.

He was yelling again.

The vulture, that is. Not Danglars.

"I'm Doctor Buzzard, Emergency Airborne Medical Services. We've been called to the scene of a wreck. Where's the victim?"

Danglars pointed to Penelope. "That's her on the ground. Her name's Penelope Pitstop, and…"

"Son, we don't care what her name is. The girl's been hurt and that's why we're here. Junior, bring me my bag, and hurry, first chance you git."

It was Wallace and Junior, from the episode, 'Monster Attack'. Remember these guys? They appeared on a cottonwood tree I flew out at random to play a joke on Linus and Lilo.

It appeared that they came to… well, help, if you can believe that. It seemed a little out of character, but they need help so…

Junior came limping up.

"Where's my bag?" Wallace asked.

"We don't have a bag, Pa. We never did."

"Fine. We don't need a bag. What matters is all this knowledge inside our heads. Get yourself in here and check this girl's vital signposts. We ain't got a minute to spare."

"Pa?"

"What!"

"I landed in a cactus bush."

"And did you get spines and needles in your hide?"

"Yep, I did, and they sure hurt."

Wallace puffed himself up to his full height. "Son, haven't I warned you about driving too fast? Speed kills, Junior, and the speedier you drive, the killier you get, and one of these day's you'll wake up dead, is what's liable to happen."

"Yeah, but…"

"And son, it serves you right, crashing into a cactus bush, and maybe that'll teach you to slow that thing down. Now get in here and take her vital signposts."

The two of them hovered to Penelope's unconscious form. Danglars and Tybalt watched, hoping for the best.

"Okay, Junior, how about her hoofbeat?"

"You mean heartbeat?"

"Whatever. Give me something, and hurry. Supper's waiting."

"Well, I can't feel much through my feathers."

"In other words, she ain't got a heartbeat. How about breathing? Is she breathing?"

"Well…"

"Snake eyes on that too, huh? Blood pressure?"

"Well, if her heart ain't beating, Pa, then she can't have a…"

"I read the book too, Junior, so you don't need to be showing off like you're an I-don't-know-what, because you ain't."

There was a moment of silence.

Then, Wallace's head came up. "Boys, I'm afraid we've lost her."

Meanwhile…

A plane wreck wasn't too far away from a distant town.

The Hooded Claw got up and walked away.

The Bully Brothers followed.

"Boy, I'm glad I pushed the eject seat button when I had the chance. Right, boys?" The Hooded Claw asked.

"Right, Claw." The Bully Brothers said.

"Come on, let's go find help." The Hooded Claw said as he walked around.

They weren't walking until later, when…

"Okay… we're lost." The Hooded Claw said. "Bully Brothers, make camp!"

"That's not my area." Crane said.

"I don't wanna." Tank said.

"It's my lunch break." They both said.

The Hooded Claw muttered as he went to make camp.

Meanwhile, back at Danglars and Tybalt's place…

"No…" Danglars sat down.

"Dang… I… I…" Tybalt turned to Danglars.

"No, no, don't worry about it." Danglars sighed in sadness.

He turned to everyone standing in front of…

It was then Danglars noticed that the tragic expression that had etched itself on Wallace's ugly face suddenly vanished. All at once, he didn't look sad at all.

"And now, boys, it's time for you to run along. Me and Junior will take care of all the arrangements."

Danglars stood up in suspiciousness and stared at Wallace. "Wait a minute. Since when were you involved in emergency medical work?"

"Since I started chasing wrecks, is since when… if it's any of your business, which it ain't. Now run along home."

Danglars gave Wallace a stern look. "I don't think so, Wallace. If you're a doctor, my name's Lulu."

"Then your name is Lulu, because I got my doctor's license from the Buzzard School of Medicine and Mortuary. We save the ones that can be saved and recycle the rest."

Danglars was about to go into sterner measures when Junior said, "Pa, I think she's waking up."

Wallace spun his head around to Junior. "Who's waking up? Where's she at? What are you trying to say?"

He pointed a wing at Penelope. "The victim. Our patient!"

"Son, I already told you. She's gone. We lost her. It's a terrible tragedy but she didn't die envaned. We hadn't nothing but rabbit scraps for the past three…"

Just then, Penelope sat up and blinked her eyes. Her gaze went from one buzzard to the other. She swallowed hard.

"Well," Penelope said. "Ma always said I'd end up here, if I didn't change my ways, and here I am. Darn."

Danglars smiled, and gasped. "Penny! You're all right!"

Tybalt smiled.

Wallace shrank back as though he'd seen a ghost, but it didn't take him long to recover.

"There, you see that, boys? Emergency Airborne Medical has saved another life, yes we have, and you had the gall and nerve to… Junior, we have done our job and we can be proud, very proud of our selfless devotion to duty, but life goes on and so does the rent on this stomach of mine. Let's get back in the sky and find us a better wreck somewhere else."

Danglars couldn't help chuckling. "See you around, Doctor Buzzard."

"You better believe it's Doctor Buzzard, and don't you forget who saved that friend of yours and snatched her back from the very edge of the grave, and your name is Lulu. So there!"

They taxied into the breeze and began flapping their wings and rose into the sky.

"Pa, I've got cactus in my armpit."

"Son, vultures ain't got armpits because we ain't got arms."

"Well, okay, then in my wingpit."

"Son, I told you and told you. If you don't slow that thing down and stop driving like thirty-three drunk monkeys…"

Danglars didn't hear the rest of the sermon, which was just fine. There's very little a buzzard has to say that I need to hear. He turned his attention to Penelope.

"Penny… you okay?"

Penny rubbed her head. "I'm fine. Just a bump on the head."

"Well, let's get back to the car." Danglars said.

"What car?" Penelope asked, looking around.

"The one we were…" Tybalt turned, and gasped.

The car was gone.

No kidding.

It vanished.

Vamoosed.

Gone.

"Guys…" Tybalt began. "Unless I'm mistaken… we're lost in Africa."

"Yeah…" Penelope said. "And there are two natives coming this way, and I think they look hungry."

HUH?

Meanwhile, 23 years later, near Disney Castle…

Everybody was flying around in the ship, scanning for areas.

Scooby then pointed down. "Look."

Starfire, who decided to go with the group, looked down. "What is it?"

"It's a police station, from the looks of it." Violet said.

"Oh yeah. I wrote a report about that." Starfire said as she sat down, and brushed her hair. "I think I wrote a report about that. Did I?"

"You wrote a report that was worthless." Hank said. "Why didn't you bring us this information the instant you found it?"

"I was busy… I guess."

"Never mind. And stop brushing your hair. Let's move in." Hank said.

The HoH and Starfire nodded as they landed in a bush not too far from the station.

Here's Chapter 6! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	7. Dance of the Robe

Here's Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7! Sorry if it's a bit short, but I wanted to include yet another song from 'Aida'… and it's one of my favorite songs too! Anyway, enjoy!

"_Poor Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope."_

Hey, you're back! Where have you been all this time?

"_I've been on rehab since that little incident with G.P."_

I named the Great Pumpkin, Toby now.

"_Great. Another name we can make fun of…"_

Can we get back to the story?

"_Fine. Where were we?"_

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope?

"_Oh yes. Poor Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope."_

You've said it. Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope were surrounded by natives, and gulping.

"Ty…" Penelope asked. "Now would be a great time to talk to the natives."

Tybalt stared at Penelope. "Are you crazy?"

"What's wrong? They are your friends." Penelope said.

"Do what she says. She's going to be suspicious if you don't." Danglars whispered.

Tybalt quickly opened the book, and said something in an African language.

That made the natives stop.

Penelope smiled.

"Your brother must be on a roll." Penelope said to Danglars.

Danglars nodded, sighing in relief.

Then, Tybalt said something in African language.

The natives then smiled, dropped their weapons, and went to Penelope.

Danglars noticed.

"Wha… hey, what are you doing?"

They grabbed Penelope, and then ran off.

Danglars then turned to Tybalt with a glare.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEM!?"

"I don't know." Tybalt said. "I was just looking at random words, and saying them in a sentence."

"Oh come on." Danglars sighed. "We gotta save Penelope."

As Danglars and Tybalt ran, Danglars started to sing.

**Dance of the Robe**

(**Danglars**)

**It's knowing what they want of her that scares me,**

**It's knowing having followed she must lead**

**It's knowing that each person there compares her**

**To those in her past whom she now succeeds**

**But how can whatever she does for them now**

**Be enough?**

**Be enough?**

Danglars and Tybalt finally found Penelope… and gasped at everything they saw.

The African camp was very scenic and beautiful.

And in the center of the camp, every African native was bowing down to Penelope.

Only, the natives were calling Penelope…

(**Natives**)

**Aida! Aida!**

**All we ask of you…**

**Is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage,**

**To ask more, would be selfish**

**But nothing less will do…**

**Aida! Aida!  
**

Three girl natives then came up to Penelope, one of them was holding a robe.

(**Girl Native**)

**Your robe should be golden,**

**Your robe should be perfect,**

**Instead of this ragged concoction of thread,**

**But may you be moved by its desperate beauty,**

**To give us new life, for we'd rather be dead, **

**Then live in the squalor or shame of the native**

**To the dance! To the dance!  
**

The natives then got up.

(**Natives**)

**Aida! Aida!**

**All we ask of you, **

**Is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage,**

**To ask more, would be selfish**

**But nothing less will do…**

**Aida! Aida!**

Danglars and Tybalt walked up to Penelope.

"Penny! What's going on?" Danglars asked.

"This is… a surprising turn of events." Penelope said. "Somehow, Ty managed to convince those natives that I was a princess that had died in their tribe."

"Really?" Tybalt asked. Then he went to a normal voice. "I mean, yes. I needed something to say."

"Look." Penelope said. "They're about to do a dance."

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope noticed. She was right.

The natives first did a hand, hit, clap and turn twice. Then they did an elbow, and twice they turned their arms as if they were throwing a bucket. Then they spinned, and bended down with their hands straight out. Then they threw their hands up, and bowed.

Then they all screamed, "AIDA!"

Then, they got up, put their left elbows on their right knees and spun. Then they did an up, down, up down with their hands up like a zombie. Then they did four different poses and hopped and down on one foot while clapping.

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope were looking in amazement.

Danglars, however got nervous when the natives encircled him, Tybalt and Penelope.

Then the natives held their hands up and bowed. "HUH! HUH!"

Then they did a dance on one foot, and spun around while hopping on one foot and clapping. "HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH!"

Then they danced around and broke up the circle.

"Penny, we should go…" Danglars said before turning around.

Penelope was walking around the natives.

Danglars was nervous. Tybalt went to Danglars.

"Sooner or later, she'll go back with us. For now, let her have her way with the natives."

(**Natives**)

**Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida! Aida!  
**

The natives instantly bow down. The three girl natives from before offered Penelope the robe. She took it, with happiness.

(**Penelope**)

**I know expectations are wild and almost**

**Beyond my fulfillment but they won't hear**

**A word of a doubt or see signs of weakness,**

**My nigh on impossible duty is clear**

**If I can rekindle our ancestor's dreams,**

**It's enough,**

**It's enough,**

**It's enough.**

(**Natives**)

**Aida!**

**Aida!**

**Aida!**

**Aida!**

**Aida!**

**Aida!**

Penelope then smiled, and sang.

(**Penelope**)

**It's enough!**

(**Natives**)

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…**

**AHHHHHH!**

Here's Chapter 7! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	8. Disgusting Dinner

Here's Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8! This time, I'm sure it will be better than the last chapter! Enjoy!

A day had past since Penelope became the royal princess of the native camp; the name of said native camp is Francolis.

Danglars and Tybalt were kind of enjoying the easy life with the natives.

Kind of.

Danglars wasn't comfortable with how the natives were acting around him.

Tybalt was just having the difficulty with learning the language that the natives were speaking.

"I think I just realized what I said when the natives were ready to pounce." Tybalt said as he read the book.

"What?" Danglars said as he and Tybalt went in their hut that the natives gave the brothers.

"The first sentence, I told them to 'Suck on this, idiots.'"

"What? Ewww."

"I didn't mean to say it that way. I was looking for random words, remember."

"What was the second sentence?"

"I said, 'The princess you are looking for is right next to us'."

Danglars rolled his eyes. "That explains it."

Tybalt turned around. "Oh, come on, Dang. I didn't know I was saying those words. Just be thankful the natives saved our lives."

"Yeah, and those natives are praising Penny!"

"The natives are calling her Aida."

"Why would the natives call Penny, 'Aida'? That play wasn't supposed to exist until 2000."

"They had an opera version of 'Aida' in your old time era."

"You know what I mean!"

"Look, Penelope's not complaining about it." Tybalt said.

"Sure, she's not complaining now, but soon, those natives are going to sacrifice their princess." Danglars said, waving his hands around.

"No, the natives wouldn't do that." Tybalt chuckled.

"How would you know?" Danglars said.

"Dang, did you see how many natives like Penelope as the princess? Besides, what could go wrong?"

Danglars sighed, and tried to get a word out.

Then, a native came in, and said something in African as he gave a letter.

Danglars turned to the narrator. "You know, we can use subtitles, this is a fanfiction."

I know. But where's the fun in having Tybalt translate it?

Danglars sighed as he turned to Tybalt. "What did the native say?"

"He said, 'For you, from Princess Aida'." Tybalt translated.

"Penny, he means." Danglars said as he opened the letter.

Here's what the letter said.

"Dear Drake and Ty,

The natives are planning a dinner for us. And they are planning to serve us the most interesting of their little old dishes. I was wondering if you would like to come and sit next to me for the feast?

Love, Penny."

Danglars and Tybalt looked at each other.

"Well?" Tybalt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… why not? Penny still needs protection." Danglars said.

"Give the protection thing a rest! She's safe!" Tybalt chuckled.

"You don't know Ty… you don't know." Danglars said.

Later that night…

Danglars and Tybalt sat next to Penelope on the chairs.

Danglars stared at Penelope in awe.

Penelope was wearing a golden robe with a brown skirt, face paint, and her hair was curled up to a bow.

"You look lovely tonight." Danglars said.

Penelope blushed. "Thank you."

"Is that the newest fashion?" Danglars asked.

"It is now." Penelope chuckled.

"So, how's the life of a princess?" Danglars asked.

"It's so great! I love this life. I wish it would never go wrong…" Penelope smiled.

Then a waitress came up to Danglars, Penelope, and Tybalt, and said something in African.

"The waitress says, 'Welcome to our native feast. May I take your order'?" Tybalt translated.

"You go first, Drake." Penelope said.

"Hmm…I can't decide between the chicken or the fish…," Danglars said.

Then in the back, they heard a sound.

"BUC-BUC-BUC-COUCH KAFF-KAFF-KAFF BUC!"

There was a short silence.

The African waitress said something in African.

"Try the fish," Tybalt translated.

Danglars stared for a moment.

"Um, okay, what's the catch of the day?"

The African woman said something in African.

"Pan-Fried Ugly Fish." Tybalt translated.

Danglars looked up.

"Uhhh…can you serve it without the head?"

The woman said something in African.

"No." Tybalt translated.

"Why not?"

The woman said something in African.

"Because then it wouldn't be ugly now, would it?" Tybalt translated.

Penelope chuckled as the woman went over to her.

The woman said something in African.

"What'll ya have, miss?" Tybalt translated.

"I'll just have anything that you make up."

The African woman nodded and moved to Tybalt.

They talked in African, and I guess it's time I used the subtitles.

"So, nobleman? What'll it be?"

"Ummm, I'll have the steak dinner."

"Okay. How would you like it?"

"Moo."

"Rare. Sure thing."

Minutes later, their meals were ready.

Danglars got his ugly fish meal.

"It'll be okay, Drake. Don't worry," said Tybalt.

Tybalt got his steak meal.

Penelope got…

She stared at her meal.

"What's this?" Penelope asked the African waitress.

The African waitress said something in African.

"Aged mutton." Tybalt translated.

"Aged mutton?" Penelope and Danglars said at the same time.

The African waitress nodded, smiled, and said something in African.

"It's a rare tradition that makes people forget their fears." Tybalt translated.

Danglars stared at Penelope's dish for a while. "Um, Penny…"

"They call me Aida at this place."

"Sorry. Aida, if you want, we can switch dishes…"

Penelope smiled. "No, no, I'm fine, Drake. How bad could aged mutton be?"

Danglars stared at it.

_Danglars' POV_

I can't believe that Penelope ordered aged mutton.

Well, okay, she didn't order it entirely, but…

No doubt it had been buried for a while.

It was green, dotted here and there with white spots which turned out to be maggots.

The smell alone could have taken the paint off a yard fence.

The taste of such rot is too horrible to imagine.

_End Danglars' POV_

_Back to Narration_

Penelope took a bite out of the aged mutton.

Danglars looked at that in disgust.

After a few minutes of chewing and swallowing, Penelope smiled, and took another bite.

Danglars stared. "Aida… you really are a wild girl!"

Penelope chuckled.

(**A/N: Take a moment guys. I know you all want to do it. I would. (Goes out the other room) EWWW! GROSS! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ATE THAT! (Goes back to my seat) Okay. Back to the story.**)

Danglars then whispered to Tybalt, "She would be good on Fear Factor."

Tybalt nodded.

Tybalt was about to bite into his steak when he saw a tiny piece of paper in it.

"There's a note in my steak," he said.

He pulled it out.

"It says, 'Inspected by Number 23'."

Tybalt stared.

"They inspected my steak?" he asked.

"Either that, or the cook's wearing a new shirt," said Penelope, taking another bite of the aged mutton.

Danglars then said a little prayer, and dove in his fish meal.

Let's not go into any details. It was bad. It was so bad that there are no words to describe it.

Instead, let's go to where the Hooded Claw's camp is…

"Finally! I finished camp… no thanks to you nincompoops!"

The Bully Brothers just rolled their eyes as they were… what were they doing?

Well, the Hooded Claw noticed that they were… _chasing puffs of cottonwood cotton_.

Which is weird, because there are no cottonwood trees in Africa.

Then again, maybe it's me just being random.

"_Said the guy who was the fan of a random story created by another author."_

Oh, you mean my addiction of the word 'ASPLODED'!

"_Yes. And stop saying that. People will think you're crazy."_

Okay, fine. Geez.

Anyway…

The Hooded Claw sat down in a reclining chair and watched.

Crane, the first Bully Brother, spotted a puff of cotton floating through the air, and crouched down.

He watched it coming. His eyes were locked on the target. When it passed overhead, he jumped into the air and snapped at it. He missed, of course, and he hurled himself at it again and snapped again, and landed on his back.

I guess he caught it the second time. Anyway, the puff of cotton disappeared.

The Hooded Claw got up and went to Crane. "Crane, Tank, may we talk?"

"May we?" Tank asked.

"Yes, we may. It has come to my attention that you two often engage in behavior that is… how should I put this?"

"Heroic?" Crane guessed.

"No."

"Courageous and bold?" Tank guessed.

"No."

"Outstanding?"

"Athletic?"

"I'll supply the words, Bully Brothers. You just listen."

"Well, you asked." Crane said.

"Sorry I asked. It has come to my attention that you two often engage in behavior that is pointless and ridiculous. Behavior which an outside observer might very well consider… stupid, to put it bluntly."

"Oh." Crane and Tank said. "Are you sure it's us? That doesn't sound like anything we would do, Claw."

"Of course I'm sure it was you dunderheads, and it sounds _exactly_ like something you would do. Shall we get to the point?"

Crane and Tank nodded.

"Okay, I saw you guys snapping at that cottonwood cotton."

"Yep, that's us." Crane said.

"I know it was you dunderheads. That's my point. Do you realize how stupid you look when you do these things?"

"Not really." Tank said.

"Well, you look stupid and ridiculous. I mean, we are professional murderers, Bully Brothers."

"You know, 'murderers' and 'brothers' rhyme." Crane pointed out.

"It rhymes, but never mind."

"That rhymes too. Almost."

The Hooded Claw sighed. "I'll get to the point."

The Hooded Claw turned to the Bully Brothers. "What was the point of chasing those puffs of cotton?"

"It was fun." Tank said.

"Won't work, Tank. Having fun has nothing to do with our jobs. Having fun is for annoying young girls who have fortunes, and their boyfriends, who protect the annoying young girls. Try again."

"We were hungry and wanted some cottonwood candy." Crane said.

The Hooded Claw stared at Crane. "Cottonwood candy? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, it's like cotton candy." Tank said.

"Only, it comes from cottonwood trees." Crane said.

"No kidding?" The Hooded Claw asked as he sat down. "Tell me more. This is something new."

"Cottonwood candy comes from cottonwood trees…" Tank began.

"You already said that. Get on with it."

"…And the best part is that you don't have to go to the circus to buy it." Crane concluded.

"Hmm… yes, that fits. There are no circuses in Africa." The Hooded Claw stood up. This is starting to get interesting.

I'm sorry, am I boring you with this stuff?

Let's switch chapters.

Maybe that will help.


	9. Cottonwood Candy! Or Is It?

There, we switched chapters

There, we switched chapters.

Now, where were we?

"Okay, Bully Brothers, we've got a lead here. We know for a fact that no circus has ever spent time in Africa, yet you guys reported finding traces of cottonwood candy. What made you two think that the substance in the air was cottonwood candy rather than plain cottonwood cotton?"

"Because we saw one in the air and chased it." Tank said.

"Exactly, but what about the taste?" The Hooded Claw asked.

"Well, it kind of rhymes with 'chase'." Crane said.

"Good point, and we may come back to that later. You see, Bully Brothers, candy, by its very nature, tastes sweet, and regular cotton candy is made up of equal parts of sugar and cotton. Therefore, it has a sweet taste. What about the stuff you two snapped out of the air?"

"It tasted like equal parts to us." Crane said.

The Hooded Claw whirled around with an air of triumph. "There we are! Do you know what this means, Bully Brothers? We have made a great discovery. These cottonwood trees that randomly appeared are producing _cottonwood candy_! They might have known for centuries, but nobody was ever bold to taste one of the tiny fluffs of cotton until WE came along and did it!"

"Yes, but it was Crane and I that did it." Tank said.

"Exactly. You two played a small part in making the discovery, and you'll get some credit for it. But the exact thing is is that we have discovered a brand new food and…"

At that very moment, the Hooded Claw's eyes caught sight of a white fluffy ball in the air.

"Ah, here's a piece of that delicious cottonwood candy. Now, stand by, Bully Brothers. I'm going to demonstrate the right way to harvest cottonwood candy."

"I thought we already knew how." Tank said.

"Your methods were crude. Not bad for a first try but a far cry from good techniques. Watch."

The Hooded Claw bent his knees, and waited until the candy puff was directly overhead. Then he jumped, and snagged the luscious candy morsel in his jaws. He returned to earth and began smacking his lips on the…

The Hooded Claw spit out the cotton ball.

He then turned angrily at the Bully Brothers. "You morons, this isn't sweet. It's nothing but a piece of fuzz."

"Well, we never said it tasted sweet." Crane said. "We said it tasted like equal parts. You said…"

The Hooded Claw didn't hear the rest of the story, for at that very moment he became aware of a new and alarming sound behind him. He wheeled around and saw…

The Hooded Claw saw two native men. They were watching the whole thing. And the alarming sound he heard was their laughter.

The Hooded Claw came closer, and listened in.

Surprisingly, the two natives spoke English.

"Say, that's a special guy they got. Is he a registered hunter and jumper?"

"Yeah! He hunts down cottonwood seeds and jumps to catch them. Sure makes us proud of us natives."

"Yeah. You know, the cotton natives might pay turkey necks for man like that. If you staked him out for twenty four hours, I'll bet he gathers a whole pile of cotton."

"He sure might."

The Hooded Claw muttered, and maybe we better go into his point of view.

_The Hooded Claw's POV_

You can always spot the small minds of a crowd. They're the ones that laugh and hoot and ridicule anyone who's different, and anyone who dares to experiment.

Those natives think they're so funny. They're not. If they didn't laugh at their stale jokes, there would be a great silence every time they told one.

I stared at them with poisonous glares. Those glares must have got them… either that or they got so bored listening to each other that they couldn't stand it anymore… but whatever, at last they ran out of excuses.

The first native yawned. "Why don't we go to the Dragon God of Wongo? We must know our destiny."

The second native nodded. "Do we dare take the Cotton King with us?"

"Oh, I guess we can spare him."

"Okay."

See? What did I tell you? They never quit. Well, if those natives thought I was going to their Dragon God, they are mistaken. I had better things to do.

_The Cotton King!_ I'd never been so insulted. If they had bothered to study the case, they would have known that the real so-called Cotton Kings were the Bully Brothers, who had invented this whole silly exercise.

I was only trying to help them.

I should have known better. Helping the Bully Brothers was Mission Impossible.

Heh, you know, that should be title of a movie.

_End Hooded Claw's POV_

_Back to Narration_

Right.

The Hooded Claw turned around, when the natives stood in front of him.

"Cotton King, come with us." The first native said.

"No. I will not come with you." The Hooded Claw hmphed.

"Now, we were joking. Don't be bitter." The second native said.

"Bitter? Hey, I was bitter! Who wouldn't have been bitter? No, I will not come with you, and I intend to ignore you for days, maybe even weeks." The Hooded Claw turned.

"Let's go see the Dragon God of Wongo." The first native said.

"No. You can see him yourself, and you can do it alone. My decision is final!" The Hooded Claw started to walk away.

The natives shrugged and went to the bushes they were hiding in.

The Hooded Claw turned, and…

"Want beef jerky?" The first native said.

The Hooded Claw heard his stomach growl. "Well, I am hungry."

The Hooded Claw went to the natives and ate some beef jerky.

After a snack, he decided to go with the natives… just because the natives begged to have him along.

The Bully Brothers came running along, and went with the natives and the Hooded Claw, much to his dismay.

He gave the Bully Brothers a withering glare.

"Hi, Claw. Something wrong?" Tank asked.

"Don't speak to me. Of course something's wrong."

"If we can't speak to you, how can we find out what's wrong?" Crane asked.

"You know what it is, and you were the cause of it. Once again, you humiliated me."

"I thought we were famous scientists." Tank said.

"We were famous idiots, Bully Brothers. And do you know why?"

The Bully Brothers shook their heads.

"Because you told me a huge whopper of a lie and lured me into believing that story about cottonwood candy."

They both grinned. "Oh yeah. That was a whopper, but we knew you'd never believe it."

"Yes, but I did believe it. I made the mistake in trusting you."

"That was a mistake." Tank said.

"I just said that, and for telling me lies, you're getting three Shame on You's into your file!"

"Darn."

"Make it four, since you're using bad language. I hope this makes you feel lousy."

The Bully Brothers smiled. "Yes it does."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"We deserve it so much, the guilt makes us grin."

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"We said something dumber last week." Tank said.

"What was it?"

"Well, it was so dumb, we forgot it, and can't remember." Crane said.

"Shut up. Talking with you louses drives me insane." The Hooded Claw said as they kept walking.

Meanwhile, 23 years later, near Disney Castle…

The HoH, and Sora (Starfire stayed behind to guard the ship) entered in the station.

"Dark and empty…" Hank whispered.

They stepped inside.

After a few minutes…

Hank found a rope, that just couldn't resist being chewed on.

Hank chewed on the rope, and…

BRIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

A cage that came out of nowhere fell down on the heroes.

Everyone stared at Hank.

"Oh, good one!" Violet scoffed.

Then they heard footsteps.

They turned and saw…

Here's Chapter 9! Cliffhanger, huh? Sorry if this last part wasn't accurate enough. I tried to think up conversations, but…. AHHH! Anyway, review away!


	10. The Ten Foot Flans

Here's Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!

"FLANS!" Garfield said.

"I didn't know Harvey kept a bunch of Flans in this building!" Scooby said.

"Don't worry!" Harry yelled. "Magic shrivels them up!"

Violet nodded as she used her shield to cut the ropes off them.

Garfield and Harry got out their staffs.

"FIRE!" Garfield and Harry said.

The Fire Spell went into the…Flans, and it didn't do much good, actually, which confused Garfield and Harry.

"Oh yes, guys," Sora said. "It's already disintegrating into a hideous green, gelatinous mess."

"Shush!" Garfield spat. "I'm trying to think!"

This didn't make sense. It worked last time! Garfield and Harry uses magic on Flans, Flans change color every time a sword hits it, magic is Flans weakness, day dramatically saved. Everything had been going the Heros of Heart's way! BUT IT WASN'T WORKING THIS TIME!

"TAKE SHELTER!" Violet yelled as she pointed to a room, and as the Flans drew closer.

"I think you mean, take cover," Sora corrected.

"Do you want to hide, or teach grammar! COME ON!"

Violet and Scooby bolted down the ship.

The other HoH and Sora followed.

"I don't get it!" Garfield huffed. "Us Heros of Heart defeated the Flans last time! Why isn't it working now?"

"How big were those last Flans?" Sora asked.

"What?"

"I said, 'how big were they last time?'"

"I dunno, about three or four feet."

"Uh huh, and how big are _these_ things?"

"They looked like maybe…"

Garfield paused.

"…eleven feet tall."

"Uh-huh," Sora said. "So, I'd predict they're some kind of special species. Doesn't that just make you wanna go fantasy walking?"

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Harry snarled.

"Too bad we don't have that monster list like we did last time," Hank said. "That helped us out a lot."

"That's it!" Violet yelled.

She turned to Sora.

"Sora! I'm thinking of a number between 90209 and 90211!"

Sora stared at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Just say the number!" Violet yelled.

"I'm starting to get suspicious here, girl."

"SAY THE NUMBER!"

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO!" Sora screamed even louder.

"I'll tie your leg into a knot if you don't!" Violet yelled, louder still.

"Suck on this, idiot!"

Sora marched over to Violet and whacked her into the wall.

"OW!" Violet yelled. "How dare you! I am a genius! SAY THAT STUPID NUMBER!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Make ya, huh?" Violet yelled, angrily. "I'll make ya! I'LL MAKE YA A HAM SANDWICH, IS WHAT I'LL MAKE YA!"

"YEAH? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TR—"

_BANG!_

There was an extra loud boom, and suddenly, the sound of running footsteps filled the ship.

"90210," Sora said.

He suddenly jumped into the air, landed on his elbows, spun around, closed his eyes and put his legs up.

"This is the Heaven Transmitting System sending out a transmission from Mortal World. Please state the name of the angel you are trying to reach?" Sora said in a high-tech voice.

Violet then turned Sora's ears over.

"You wanted to make a contact from someone in another world? Very well. Who?"

"Jim Davis and J.K. Rowling," Harry said.

"Jim Davis and J.K. Rowling being contacted. Please wait…Do, do, do, duh, do, duh, do, dee, dudaloo… We have reached contact with Jim Davis and J.K. Rowling. Please wait."

There was a moment of silence, and suddenly, John R. Erickson's voice came on.

"I told you I didn't want fries with that water, you dolt!"

"Sorry!" said Lemony Snicket's voice.

"Hey, guys, the light to the intercom's on." Jim's voice said.

"Huh?" John's voice said.

"I said, 'Hey guys, the light…"

"I heard what you said!"

"Why'd you ask then?"

"I asked because… Never mind, Jim! You take a good idea, and run it into the ground! I'm sorry I brought it up!"

"That's OK, you couldn't help it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Garfield hated to cut two people off, but there was scratching heard from behind the steel door, and the Flans were sniffing the area out.

"JIM! J.K! We're under attack!"

"Huh! Who said that?" J.K.'s voice said.

"Never mind who said it!" Harry screamed as the Flans started banging their fists into the door. "Just tell us how to defeat ten foot Flans!"

"Flans?" Jim Davis asked. "Wow. We haven't faced off with one of those things for a while. Do you remember how we defeated it, J.K.?"

"We did something with our magic," J.K. said. "But those were those simple three footers. You wanted to know how to defeat the big ones?"

"YES!" Everyone screamed.

Those Flans were skinny, but they were STRONG! I mean, they could reduce three inch thick steel to sawdust in less than a minute. And that info didn't fascinate the HoH much.

"Let's see," J.K. said. "Was it water?"

Harry grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over the Flan's arm.

"No, you're thinking of Fire Monsters," Jim said.

"Oh," J.K. said. "Well. Maybe it was loud music."

Garfield pulled out an I-Pod, turned the volume really loud, and threw it out the door where the Flans were.

"No that was the Killer Shrews. Those kinds of Flans LOVE loud music." Jim said.

Everyone slapped their forehead, as the Flans grew three feet bigger.

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP!" Hank boomed.

"Wait, wait!" J.K. said. "I remember now! It was cake! Yes, I'm almost sure it was! I'm giving you an Almost Guarantee."

"What's an Almost Guarantee?" Jim asked.

"It's one notch shorter from a Gold Plated Guarantee," J.K. said.

"I think they want the gold plated one, if it isn't too much trouble," Jim said.

"I'm afraid we're all out of that kind."

"Oh darn."

"SIGN OFF!" Scooby yelled.

"Fine, fine. Original Heros of Heart signing off."

Sora's high-tech voice came on.

"Resume normal functions in three, two, one…"

Sora shook his head, and muttered, "Whoa. What happened? Besides the creepy arms grabbing at Snoopy, and the loud music?"

"Sora, old buddy," Garfield said. "What's the meanest, sneakiest, nastiest trick you can think of that involves cake?"

Sora grinned, darkly.

"You've come to the right place."

Meanwhile, 23 years ago, in that Francolis camp…

As Danglars and Tybalt went back to their tent, they started talking.

"What happened?" Tybalt asked.

Danglars gave him a withering glare. "My bodily functions forced me to go to the nearest tall grass, and made me do something inevitable."

"For a few minutes, Penelope and those natives bursted into laughter."

"Tybalt, I feel you're trying to mock me, almost as if you and the others enjoyed watching me run to those tall weeds and throwing up that ugly fish meal."

"Well… it did look pretty funny to me."

"There we are, a confession! And let me share something with you." Danglars went into a bathroom to change clothes, and the door was shut, of course, but Tybalt heard Danglars calling through the door. "I've found that some situations can be improved by two simple words."

"Wow."

"Just two words that have a magic effect."

"Don't tell me, let me guess." Tybalt sat down. "Let me see. Happy Birthday?"

"No."

"Merry Christmas?"

"It's not Christmas."

"Happy Hanukkah?"

"Wrong again. You'll never guess it."

"Yes I will."

"That's three words."

"I know, but it wasn't a guess."

"Oh."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

"No, that was my guess. Thank you."

"Of course. No, that's wrong too."

"I'm sorry?"

"That's okay, I didn't expect you to guess it."

"No, that was another guess."

At this point, Danglars came out in a pajama shirt, and pajama pants, and glared at Tybalt. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Not really."

"Good, because now is not the best time to be funny. Now, what was your last guess?"

"I'm sorry."

"I told you not to worry about it."

"Yeah, but that was my guess. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay. No, that's wrong, and we're just about out of time. I will tell you now that the two magic words that are used by many people."

"Good. What are they?"

Danglars stared at Tybalt with a Kermit the Frog frown, and his serious eyes. "The first word is SHUT and the second word is UP."

"Shut up?"

"That's correct. Keep those two words before your eyes and near to your heart, Ty. Repeat them, memorize them, and the next time you think you've seen me in an embarrassing situation, pull them out of your mind. And in the meantime, shut up."

"Okay, got it."

Danglars nodded, and turned his frown into a smile. "Good. Good night, Ty. I'm going to bed."

Danglars sighed as he went into his bed, and pulled out Penelope's diary from 23 years later.

"Let's see what Penny had to say about this trip so far." Danglars thought as he flipped to a page.

'Dear Diary, another weird day at Francolis. Funny things do happen in this little old weird world. First, the natives still think I'm their native princess Aida. Second, Drake threw up a fish dinner in some tall weeds, and I laughed. Poor Drake, it's just not his day. But, I'm sure everything will be good by three days. By that day, the natives are taking me to their Dragon God. The Dragon God of… Bongo? No, it was Tongo. No. I forgot the name.'

Danglars shook his head. "I knew it. They're sacrificing their princess to their Dragon God. Well, it's my job to save her, and I'll do it in the morning."

Meanwhile, with the Hooded Claw…

"How much longer till we get to your so called Dragon God of Wongo?" The Hooded Claw asked the natives.

"We are here." Said the first native as he pointed to a stone building.

"Wow. Roomy." The Hooded Claw said. "Bully Brothers, I'm going to be in exile for a while, but I'll be back for you two."

"Right, Claw." Crane and Tank said.

The first and second natives and the Hooded Claw went inside the roofless stone building of the Dragon God of Wongo.

A woman with native clothing sat in a throne. "I am the servant to the Dragon God of Wongo."

The Hooded Claw stared. "I'm, uh, the Hooded Claw."

"Charmed. Tell me who your tribe leader is." The woman said.

The Hooded Claw blinked. "Um, well…"

Then, he got an idea. "Speaking."

The natives were surprised.

"Ah, what luck." The servant said.

"We got him, and we never realized he was a tribe leader. Wow." The second native said.

"So, what can I do for you?" The Hooded Claw asked.

"I have summoned you, tribe leader, to pass a test, known to the Dragon God of Wongo himself." The servant said as she stood up.

"I accept your test, servant." The Hooded Claw said.

"First part of the test… Bow down before the Dragon God." The servant said.

The Hooded Claw went into his hands and knees.

The girl sat back down, and stared.

Suddenly, as if a scene change had happened, the girl suddenly changed clothes. She had green shorts, a white shirt, and a crocodile hat.

She then stood back up and walked up to the Hooded Claw.

The Hooded Claw watched with fascination as she danced around him.

After a while, the Hooded Claw stood up and applauded.

The girl sat back in the throne room, and, as if a scene change as happened, her clothes suddenly changed.

"Now, tribe leader! You shall prove your worth to the Dragon God! Dance, dance!"

The Hooded Claw then started to do tribal dancing, as if someone possessed him to do it.

The Hooded Claw was getting dizzy. "What's going on!"

"Dance!" The girl said.

"Oh, sure, I'm bouncing off my checkbook, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" The Hooded Claw asked as he continued the forced tribal dancing.

"Dance!" The girl said, forcibly.

"I am, you half pint!" The Hooded Claw muttered.

The first native chuckled, and whispered to the second native. "You know, in her language, Dance means 'Stop'."

"Yeah…" The second native whispered. "But in his language, it means, 'Move like you've got a scorpion in your pants'."

"DANCE!" The girl yelled.

"Look, if you say 'Dance' one more time, I'll…" The Hooded Claw still continued his forceful tribe dancing.

The Hooded Claw got way sick from the dancing, he wished for it to stop.

After 2 minutes, the music stopped, and the Hooded Claw stopped dancing.

He panted, and turned to the servant.

The girl nodded.

The first native started to say "DANCE!", but decided to save it for another day.

There's Chapter 10, and wow! While Sora finds a way to get rid of Flans involving Cake, the natives decides to take Penelope to their Dragon God of Wongo, which, oddly, is the same place that the Hooded Claw went to. Yes, I know this is out of character for attacking the Flans, but I wanted to do something bizarre. And now, my favorite quote in this chapter so far…

"DANCE!"

"DANCE!"

"DANCE!"

Anyway, review away! Oh, and DANCE!


	11. Eating Grub Worms and HoH Map of the Wor

Here's Chapter 11! Tinyrocket, I command you to DANCE! NOW! (raises finger, and Tinyrocket starts to dance) DANCE! DANCE! Anyway, enjoy!

The Flans continued to claw at the entrance.

"Hey guys!" said Sora's voice.

The Flans looked up.

Sora grinned over at them.

"Looking for a juicy boy to eat? I'm your man! Technically, I'm your teen, but you get the picture."

The Flans stared at him.

Then one of them howled and dove after him.

Sora spun around and bolted off with the Flans on his trail.

Suddenly, Sora leaped into the air and landed on his feet next to a steel door.

The Flans zoomed towards him.

Sora placed both hands behind his back.

"All you can eat buffet!" Sora yelled. "Is that as fast as you can go?"

Darkness began to enclose the boy as the Flans moved in.

Suddenly, one of the creatures stepped on a catch rope that had been placed ever-so perfectly on the ground.

That Flan grabbed the other and that other grabbed the other, other.

The catch rope flung upward, and the Flans flew through the air.

Sora ripped a steel door open, revealing a chocolate cake.

The Flans all tumbled in.

Sora slammed the door shut, and listened to the screams and wails inside.

"Gee, that was easy," Sora said, dusting his hands together. "I'll have to try that one on Hank."

"I heard that!" Hank said as the Heros of Heart came out of their hiding places.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Violet whispered, and they went further inside.

Meanwhile, 23 years later, in the camp Francolis…

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope were sitting in front of the council of Africans.

Penelope turned to Danglars and Tybalt, who just looked at her. "So, what are they doing?"

Tybalt looked at the natives.

"They're whispering among themselves." Tybalt said.

Then, a native went up to the three, and muttered something in African.

"He said, 'We are going to take our princess and her friends to the Dragon God of Wongo to pass a satisfactory test.'" Tybalt translated.

"Huh." Danglars nodded.

"What test?" Penelope asked.

Tybalt asked the native in African, and the native spoke back in African.

"He said, 'You'll see for yourself. Follow us.'" Tybalt said.

Everyone nodded as they walked, Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope bringing the rear.

_Penelope's POV_

Afternoon was catching up, and we plunged into the shadows and followed the natives.

I wonder what Scooby was doing. And Sylvester Sneakly. And the Ant Hill Mob. And the Hooded Claw. Not that I miss him, understand. I was just that… well; maybe I miss him, but not much.

We followed the natives into the wilderness.

We walked the trail for, oh, half a mile, I'd say, and then we left the trail and began marching through some tall grass near a river. It was summer, and it started to grow a lot of weeds.

_End Penelope's POV_

_Back to Narration_

The natives stopped the march, and turned to Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope.

"What's going on?" Danglars asked.

The native said something in African.

"We're stopping here for supper." Tybalt translated.

Penelope smiled. "After that aged mutton, I'm ready for anything the guys throw on the table."

Danglars icked. "I'm not."

The natives then dug, and gave the guys a plate of…

Danglars stared at the plate. His head came up and he gave the native a puzzling look.

"_Grub worms?"_

Tybalt turned to Danglars with a scowl. "Don't you like their traditions, Drake?"

"Oh no, it's not that. It's just… these guys eat _grub worms_? I mean, I thought natives ate rabbit… aged mutton… ugly fish… you know, their traditional meat."

The natives said something in African.

"These grub worms are plenty fresh, and really good." Tybalt translated.

"Grub worms are fine with me!" Penelope said as she popped one into her mouth.

The first sound Danglars heard was the snap of her jaws. This was followed by a pop- which sent a little tremor through his innards.

Penelope chewed it up, grinned, and said, "MMM! Good!"

Tybalt smiled. "See? Your girlfriend here likes it. So, why don't you give it a try?"

Danglars gulped. "Okay."

Danglars dug through the worms, and found the smallest skinniest one.

Tybalt watched Danglars' every move, and shook his head. "No, Drake. Too skinny for you. You need the biggest and fattest one. Take this one."

Tybalt pointed his hand to the biggest, fattest, ugliest, nastiest yucko-worm of them all. Danglars squeezed a weak smile, swallowed hard, and said, "Well, here goes. Over the teeth, over the gums, look out stomach, here it comes."

Danglars popped one in his mouth, and ate it. It popped. It oozed. He could feel it spreading across his tongue and mouth, like a spill of toxic garbage juice. He had no intention of swallowing that slime. He would hold it in his mouth, heh heh, until they weren't looking, then he would…

The natives were smiling.

Danglars turned to them. "Grub worms are good. Icks eeyishus. I yuv it."

"Great. Swallow." Tybalt whispered.

Tybalt whopped Danglars in the back, and Danglars felt the toxic green slime sliding down his food pipe and invading the quiet happiness of his stomach. His upper lip curled. His eyes crossed.

Everyone saw it.

"Good!" Penelope nodded. "Let's have more."

"Oh, you guys go ahead." Danglars said.

"You have to eat more!" Tybalt whispered.

"Right. You bet."

And so, with everyone watching, Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope did their duty. Danglars' first five were the worst. Danglars' second five were bad enough but some better. By that time, all the circuits in Danglars' tongue and mouth had been fried beyond recognition, and his stomach had already gone into convulsions and shock.

Everyone observed it all.

After everyone was finished, Penelope smiled. "Hey, Drake, how do you like their food! I think it's so good!"

Danglars smiled, and gazed at her through bleary eyes. "Oh yeah, Penny, you bet. Those worms are… Penny, has your face always been green? Uh-oh. Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I've got to…"

Danglars ran to the nearest bush and put the worms back where they belonged… on the ground.

When he staggered back to his brother, the natives, and his girlfriend, they were shaking their heads.

"You know, Drake, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were cheating." Tybalt said.

"Bring in another dish!" Penelope called.

"No, guys, please, no more. It's not that I don't like their… okay, let's admit the truth. Worms make me sick. There it is. I'm sorry, Penny. I thought I was strong enough to eat anything you ate, but I was wrong."

Penelope chuckled. "I know. I was just kidding."

Danglars looked up, and saw that all the natives, Tybalt, and Penelope were laughing.

"Yeah! In fact, we knew you would get sick eventually!" Tybalt laughed.

Danglars smiled, embarrassed. "I… uh…"

Penelope hugged Danglars. "Don't worry; you're still my boyfriend, no matter what disgusting food I put in my mouth."

The natives nodded, as if they understood her.

The girl native then said something in African.

"She said, 'We should go. The Dragon God of Wongo is waiting for us.'" Tybalt said.

"Right." Penelope said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Danglars said as they followed the natives.

Meanwhile, in the original Heros of Heart lab…

Every original HoH (except for Jim and J.K., they left to do something) were laughing on the screen.

"I don't know what's funny, Danglars throwing up the ugly fish meal, or Danglars throwing up the grub worms." John said.

"Speaking of lunch, John, what do you have?" Hanna asked.

"I have a turkey sandwich with fries." John said.

"I have a roast beef sandwich with mashed potatoes." Hanna said as she pointed to her meal.

Then, Jim and J.K. appeared out of nowhere as J.K. said, "Man, that Wongo sure is a fun place!"

"Yeah." Lemony said. "Anyway, I have a tuna sandwich. Charles?"

"Chicken sandwich. No potatoes." Charles said.

"Guys, you're never going to believe it!" Jim smiled.

"What?" Everyone except Jim and J.K. asked.

"We happen to know where Wongo is!" J.K. said as Jim and J.K. started dancing and singing in public.

**Happy Happy Joy Joy Song**

(**Jim and J.K.**)

**Happy Happy Joy Joy!  
Happy Happy Joy Joy!  
Happy Happy Joy Joy!  
Happy Happy Joy Joy!  
Happy Happy Joy Joy!  
Happy Happy Joy Joy!  
Happy Happy Joy Joy Joy!**

Lemony rolled his eyes. "You guys seriously need to cut off on those laxative shakes."

"Yeah, just how do you know where Wongo is?" John asked.

"We have a map!" J.K. said as Jim pulled down a map.

"A map. Great! Let's go." Hanna started to stand up.

Jim stopped her. "Stay, little Hanna. You might learn something."

"Let's begin." J.K. said as she pulled out a stick. "We start out in Narnia, which has Quahog next door. Then we sail through the River of Styx, and stop in Far Far Away."

Jim nodded. "And then, we go north up the River of Styx, where we hit The Isle of No Return, and we hit Atlantis."

"Ah, the lost continent." Charles said.

"It's not lost, Charlie, it's right here on the map!" J.K. said. "While you're at Atlantis, you can check out the Smash Mansion, and you can also check up on U.S. Acres and Toon Town, but trust me, they are a little weird."

"So, U.S. Acres and Toon Town are on Atlantis?" Lemony said, not convinced.

"The Smash Mansion too! Geez, you need to catch up on your geography, Mister!" J.K. said.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you have Gotham City in Middle Earth." Hanna pointed out in a section of the map.

"I don't have Gotham City in Middle Earth, the map does! Geez, you should really learn your geography." Jim chuckled.

"Wait a minute, Tatooinie? That's a planet!" John pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a fictional world!" Lemony pointed out.

"Geez, you look at us like we're crazy!" J.K. hmphed.

"Yeah, it's like saying Planet Hollywood is a real planet! Next thing you know, you'll say that we added Luggage World into the map!" Jim said.

"Actually, you do have Luggage World on the map." Charles said.

J.K. and Jim turned to the map. "Oh. So it does." Jim said.

"Anyway, we continue until we hit Wongo, which is set between the Land of Oz, and the Isle of Misfit Toys." J.K. said as she pointed to the map.

"That's great, but where is all this stuff in relation to the real world?" Hanna asked.

"The real wor- this is the real world, Hanna!" Jim said.

"See? 'Map of the World'! Right there in black and white!" J.K. pointed to the map.

"Yeah, we have Narnia to the left, Middle Earth to the right, Santa's Workshop up north, and to the south is Margueritaville." Jim said.

"Okay, but where in your map, is… say… Spain?" John asked.

"Yeah, where is Spain?" Charles asked.

Jim and J.K. stared blankly, and started to laugh. "Spain?"

Both the mages laughed. "You still believe in that myth, Spain? Oh that is rich!"

John, Charles, Hanna and Lemony shook their heads.

"Well, let's get back to work." Lemony said.

"I swear, you mages have overactive imaginations." Hanna pointed out.

"WE have overactive imaginations? Look who's talking!" Jim laughed.

J.K. laughed. "I know, right? Spain. Coo-coo!"

There's Chapter 11! How was it? Anyway, DANCE! I mean, review away!


	12. Hottest Day

Here's Chapter 12

Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!

After a day of marching, one morning, the day started to get a little hot. At nine o'clock, Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope and the natives shifted into a Native Maintenance Program.

Are you familiar with the NMP? Maybe not, so let's go over it. Pay attention. I don't want to repeat myself. It's too hot.

"_What?"_

I said hot attention. I don't want to pay myself. It's too repeat.

The Native Maintenance Program is the natives' way of conserving energy and coping with heat. The first thing they do is find a nice piece of shade. Next, they scratch up the ground and remove the top layer of soil.

Why?

Simple. In the middle of the summer, the ground is hot. To find a cooler layer of dirt, they had to do some digging, which is too bad, because digging makes them even hotter.

But once they remove the top two inches of soil, they have little holes into which they can pour their molten bodies.

They go into the holes and proceed to the Second Phase of the NMP, which is…

Well, they don't do much of anything, to be honest, and that's the whole point of the NMP. They pant for air and let drops of water drip off their tongues. When the need arises, they flick their hands to ward off pesky flies and hateful wasps.

But mostly, what they do in the NMP is… _stare. _They stare out at the heat waves shimmering on the African jungles. They stare at the dust clouds created by sand winds. They stare at the wild lions huddled under the shade of nearby trees. The natives pant and stare at the turkeys, and they pant and stare back at the natives.

Does that sound pretty boring? It is, but that's what the natives do in the heat of the summer. They pant and stare and… I don't know, wait for winter to come, I suppose.

And that's what Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope were doing.

"Sure gets hot over here, doesn't it?" Penelope panted as she sat down in her digged hole.

"Yeah." Tybalt said as he stared at the turkeys.

"I wonder how everyone else is…" Danglars asked.

Meanwhile, not too far from where Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope were…

The Hooded Claw, Crane, and Tank were pretty much doing the same thing that their native friends were doing.

Sit and stare.

And pant.

The Hooded Claw was waiting for a blizzard to rescue him from the heat, when all at once he noticed…

"Bully Brothers, why are you two staring at me?"

Crane and Tank blinked their eyes and grinned. "Oh, hi. Did you say something?"

"Yes. I asked why you two were staring at me."

"Oh. Were we staring at you?" Crane asked.

"Yes. That's why I asked the question. What's the answer?"

"Well, let me think." Tank said as he and Crane thought for a moment.

"What was the question again?" Crane asked.

"Why are you two staring at me?" The Hooded Claw asked.

"Oh, you noticed?" Tank asked.

"Of course I noticed. Answer the question and hurry up."

"Well, I guess we were staring at you because… we didn't have the energy to stare at anything else. It's hot out here." Crane said.

"I know it's hot, Bully Brothers, but how much energy would it take for you to move your eyeballs one inch to the left or right? That's all it would take. Move your eyeballs one inch."

"Which way?" Tank asked.

"I don't care. Just move them."

The Bully Brothers moved their gaze one inch to the left.

"Thanks. I know that was asking a lot, but I appreciate it."

Silence. Then…

"Why can't we stare at you?" Crane asked.

"Because I don't enjoy being stared at."

"Well…" A quiver came into Tank's voice. "It kind of hurts our feelings."

"Oh brother. Look, what if I sat around all day, staring at you two? How would you like that?"

"We wouldn't care." Crane said.

"Yeah! That's what friends are for." Tank nodded.

"Okay, Bully Brothers, we'll put that to the test. I will now direct my gaze at you and _stare_, and we'll see how you like it."

The Hooded Claw went to the huge effort of shifting his eyes two full inches to the left and began the Staring Procedure. Oh, and he even narrowed his eyes, just to put a little edge to his gaze. Minutes passed and soon he began to feel the strain.

"What do you say now? How does it feel to be stared at, huh?"

"It doesn't bother us." Crane said.

"Of course it bothers you. Nobody enjoys being stared at. Why don't you just come out and admit it."

"Because we don't care. We're too hot to care." Tank said.

"Okay, fine. I'll keep it up. I'll stare at you dunderheads for the rest of the day."

The Hooded Claw continued to direct his gaze towards Crane and Tank's faces and let his eyes blur into his…

"Murfing mork ponking honkeypoof…"

…uh, let his eyes bore into their…

"Snerk muff mork…"

The heat, the terrible heat was burning him up and all at once he was having trouble…

"Snorff…"

…keeping his eyelids open and he felt his inner self being pulled into the dark tunnel of…

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Suddenly, he heard a voice from outside the tunnel.

It said, and this is a direct quote, it said, "How come you quit staring at us?"

His eyelids quivered, and the Hooded Claw heard himself saying, "It wasn't me, you can't prove a thing."

Then… hmmm… his vision returned to the present moment and found himself looking into the eyes of…

The Bully Brothers.

"Oh, it's you again. What were we discussing? I seem to have lost the thread of my train… the train of my track… my train of thought."

Tank grinned. "Well, you said you were going to stare at us for the rest of the day, but I think you fell asleep."

"Yes, of course, it's coming back to me"

The Hooded Claw got up and out of the hole. "Bully Brothers, this heat is destroying our lives. It's forcing us into irrational forms of behaviour, such as staring at each other. It's even leading us into looney conversations. If we don't do something to fight against the forces of chaos, we'll sink into the mire and become a couple of worthless people."

Crane yawned. "What can we do?"

The Hooded Claw began pacing. "We'll fight back, Bully Brothers. We'll get off our duffs and call upon our reserves of Iron Discipline. Here's the plan. On the count of three, we'll…"

Suddenly, the Hooded Claw's legs wilted and he collapsed to the ground. "On the count of three, we'll do nothing."

"We can handle that." Tank nodded.

"Because this heat is killing us." The Hooded Claw whined.

"Yeah, it's hot." Crane said.

"And the terrible heat has melted our reserves of Iron Discipline and turned us into chicken soup."

"Boy, I love soup." Tank said.

"But that doesn't mean that you guys can stare at me. It violates my right to privacy and I will not tolerate it, you understand?"

Crane yawned again. "What?"

"I said, this private invasion of my tolerance must stop!"

"I thought it was chicken soup." Tank mentioned.

"Of course it was chicken soup, but that doesn't mean you can't be intolerant once in a while."

Crane and Tank gave the Hooded Claw a blank stare. "I think we missed something."

The Hooded Claw gave Crane and Tank a blank stare. "Yes, I'm getting that same feeling myself. It's the heat, Bully Brothers. It's causing us to babble and behave like lunatics."

"Oh no. What should we do?" Crane asked.

The Hooded Claw blinked. It was a moment of decision. "Let's… let's just lie here and do nothing. We'll wait for the first snowstorm of the season."

"Yeah, and maybe we should stare at each other." Tank suggested.

"Great idea. Okay, now we have a plan. On the count of three, we'll put our plan in action."

Meanwhile, back with Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope…

They were still sitting on the ground, getting really hot.

Penelope then noticed that one of the girls was getting up, and playing ball with another girl.

"Drake, Ty, the native girls are playing ball. We should go play with them."

"How come?" Danglars asked.

"Because that's what nice people do. It's part of what we do. When children play, their leaders ought to join them. Many of them done it for thousands of years."

"No wonder we missed out on a lot of stuff." Tybalt whispered to Danglars.

"What?" Penelope didn't quite hear that.

"I said… wow. Which one of us should go?" Tybalt asked.

Penelope thought about it. "Actually, I was thinking you would, Ty. Nothing special, but you are the natives' helper."

"What would I have to do?" Tybalt asked.

"Not much, say hi, have conversations, offer to play ball, play for a while, and come back. It would be a good way to see your native roots." Penelope mentioned.

"I guess I could go to my native roots." Tybalt said.

"Exactly. The native children will love it." Penelope smiled.

"Yeah, but I have a problem." Tybalt said.

Danglars stared at Tybalt. "And what is that problem?"

"Well, I don't want to admit it. You'll probably think it's not good."

"Oh come on, Ty. Tell us!" Penelope smiled. "We won't be mad."

"Well…" Tybalt looked over both shoulders and whispered to Danglars and Penelope, "I really don't care deeply about their lives."

Danglars and Penelope stared at Tybalt.

Penelope was a little miffed. "What? You really don't… Ty, what kind of a native helper are you? I'm shocked and ashamed that you'd even say such a thing."

"Yeah, Ty!" Danglars said. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I just don't care about their lives… not today."

Penelope took a breath of air, trying to get over the shock. "When did this happen?"

"Well… about thirty minutes ago. I think it has something to do with the heat. I just don't give a care about anything, and I don't think I can care deeply about the lives of the children right now."

"What about last evening when it was cooler?"

"Oh yeah, I cared back then, but now… I don't think I can pull it off. It would be a huge whopper of a lie."

Penelope sighed, then turned to Danglars and smiled. "Drake can go to the children and play, won't you?"

"I don't know, Aida. I…"

Penelope kissed Danglars' cheek.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Tybalt rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Penelope turned to Tybalt. "Very well, Ty, me and Drake will go do it, but I'm warning you. If we don't see some improvement in that attitude, we'll have to take drastic measures."

Tybalt smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll do better when the weather cools down, I promise."

Here's Chapter 12! How was it? Don't worry, Tybalt does care… it's just that African heat! I kinda felt that way when I took my vacation to Florida a year ago, so I understand Tybalt's feelings. Anyway, review away!


	13. Trapped!

Here's Chapter 13

Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy!

As Danglars and Penelope left Tybalt panting, they started a conversation.

"Imagine, a native helper who doesn't like to help children! What is this little old world coming to?" Penelope sighed in disgust.

"Don't worry about it." Danglars said.

_Penelope's POV_

I nodded at Drake's advice, and went toward the kids.

I could feel the sun baking on my suit. My mouth was parched and dry.

But in spite of it all, Drake and I went to the children.

"Hi kids! How are you all doing? I just wanted you to know how deeply I care about…"

You're not going to believe this, but…

_End of Penelope's POV_

_Danglars' POV_

Penelope suddenly fell on the ground!

"Pen… Aida, are you alright?" I went down to her.

"I'm sorry, Drake, I can't go on! I'm telling a pack of lies!" Penny sighed.

"But, what about…?" I began.

"Who would care about anything in this heat?" Penny whispered. "I'm sorry, Drake, I thought I could pull it off, but Ty's right. This awful heat is dragging us down."

"Hmmm. Now that you say it, this heat is pretty awful, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. And furthermore, I don't give a care about…"

_End Danglars' POV_

_Back to Narration_

Suddenly, they felt a cool breeze.

Danglars turned, and chuckled. "Well, what do you know? There's a lake over there! Our lives are saved!"

Penelope chuckled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

A few minutes later…

"CANNONBALL!" Danglars said as he jumped in the pool, wearing green swimming trunks.

Tybalt nodded as he jumped in the pool, wearing yellow trunks.

Penelope was watching nearby, in a pink swimsuit.

Meanwhile, 23 years later, in that little station…

"This is quiet… too quiet."

That was Hank's voice as he and the others were walking.

"Well, duh!" Snoopy said. "Of course it's too quiet! We've been walking around for hours!"

"Yeah! And except for those ten foot Flans, we have not did a single battle!" Sora complained.

"And we haven't tripped a single alarm." Garfield mentioned. "I think we're going in circles."

"Yeah, I don't think Birdman's here…" Scooby said.

"Settled." Harry nodded. "Let's go back."

Sora turned. "Yeah, but… which door did we enter through?"

Hank turned to a door. "That one."

Hank opened the door (no, don't ask how he can do that.) and went in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hank shut the door, and now he was burnt all over.

"Okay, it wasn't that one." Hank said. "Maybe this one…"

Hank opened the door next to it. During which, everyone got out blankets, and silently watched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hank came out of the door, and not only was he wet, he was bitten by crocodiles.

"No, that's not the door either." Hank muttered.

Several doors later…

Everyone was laughing at Hank's injured condition.

Hank was bit on the nose, got a laser beam in the eye, his legs got chewed up, and he's lost a lot of teeth.

Man, I love abusing Hank, don't I?

"Okay, I deduce that… we're lost, and we can't get out." Hank said.

"So, what do we do?" Harry asked.

"We…" Hank paused. "PANIC!"

That's exactly what everyone did.

They panicked all right. Panicked to no end.

Meanwhile, outside…

Starfire got a little tired of waiting. "What the heck are they doing in here?"

Here's Chapter 13! Sorry if it's really short, but writer's block is a virtue. Anyway, review away!


	14. Hooded Claw Weight Gain

Here's Chapter 14! Okay, after watching a YouTube video, I gotten this idea! People, before you read this chapter, watch an episode of Penelope Pitstop on YouTube, then type in Templeton Weight Gain-Extended Cut. Listen to the sound of The Hooded Claw and Templeton's voices, and tell me they have the same voice actor. Because, after watching both videos, it gave me an idea! Anyway, enjoy!

23 years ago, where the Hooded Claw was…

The Hooded Claw then stood up, and sighed.

"You know, Bully Brothers, I'm getting hungry."

"Us too. We felt it." Crane said.

"We should get something to eat… fast." The Hooded Claw said. "Let's split up. You two idiots go this way, and I'll go that way."

"Right, Claw." The Bully Brothers said as they went to their native friends. "Come on, guys."

"Sure!" The native smiled as he and his friend picked themselves up, and went with Crane and Tank Bully.

The Hooded Claw sighed as he walked.

After a few minutes of walking, he fainted.

"It-it's no use. I can't go on… So… hungry…" THe Hooded Claw sighed.

Then all of a sudden, his eyes opened, revealing…

Food as far as the eye can see.

The Hooded Claw smiled. "Drake and Ty were right! Africa is a great paradise! I don't care about them anymore! In fact, forget the Pitstop Fortune! This will be an afternoon to remember!"

The Hooded Claw ran off, collecting as much food as he can, and heard himself singing.

(**Hooded Claw**)

**Africa is a veritable schmorgasboard-orgasboard-orgasboard**

**After the crowds have seized,**

The Hooded Claw then grabbed some cheese, and ate it.

**Each night when the lights go out,**

**There's candy found, on the ground, all around**

**Oh what a ratley feast.**

He then started to juggle some peas in the air, and ate them.

**Melon grinds and pits on hot dogs,**

**Cookie crumbs and rotton cotton candy**

**Melted ice cream, mustard driplings,**

The Hooded Claw then put some mustard on a hot dog (no, don't ask where all that food is coming from…), and ate it.

**Moldy goodies everywhere!**

Then he ate some popcorn, and apples.

**Lots of popcorn, apple cores**

**Banana peels, and…**

**Soggy sandwiches and goods,**

**Met to gobble in Africa!**

He then piled a lot on a sandwich, which he ate heavenly.

Then he ate some corn on a nearby table, like a typewriter typing words.

Then he drank some lemonade, and finally had a banana.

It was then he started hiccupping.

**Africa is a veritable schmorgasboard-orgasboard-orgasboard**

**After the gates, are shut… (hic)**

**Each night, when the lights go out**

**There's candy found, on the ground, all around,**

**That's where a rat can gloat, gloat, gloat, glooooooooooooooooooooooooooooat!!**

As he staggered, the table and food disappeared.

Yes, it was a mirage.

And the Hooded Claw didn't even realize this.

Meanwhile, back at the swimming hole…

Everyone had pretty much cooled off, and was now putting on their regular clothes.

"It's been a great day." Tybalt said.

"Yep." Danglars said.

Penelope chuckled as she went to another part of the forest.

She decided to sit down and relax.

"…so great to meet you."

Penelope raised her head. She thought she heard a familiar voice.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Of course, it's very good."

Penelope turned. She recognized half of the guys in the group.

"The Bully Brothers! What are they doing here?" Penelope thought to herself.

She hid in the bushes to listen.

"So, what are you going to do once we get back to camp?" Tank asked.

"We heard that our princess has returned." Native 2 said.

"We plan on sacrificing her to the Dragon God of Wongo." Native 1 nodded.

Penelope was shocked with feelings of betrayal. "Princess? Sacrifice?"

"Ouch. I feel sorry for whoever the princess is." Crane said.

Penelope, not wanting to hear anymore of this conversation, walked away.

She did not notice however that the Hooded Claw was coming to the Bully Brothers, drunk and crawling.

"Hic… I'm back." The Hooded Claw said.

Crane and Tank turned to the Hooded Claw, who looked drunk.

"What a night!" The Hooded Claw hicked. "Never have I seen such leavings. Everything well ripened, seasoned with the passage of time in the heat of the day. Oh, it was rich, my friends, ri-I-I-ch!"

"What's wrong with Claw?" Crane asked.

"Hic… my stomach can handle anything." The Hooded Claw said in random.

"He just saw a mirage of a table of food, and he's having hallucinations due to the heat. Give him a few minutes until we get to a cool place." Native 1 said.

The Hooded Claw then squinted at the bush where Penelope was recently hidden… and hicked. "Hooray for Charlotte."

"We better get him to a cool place fast. This is getting worse than we thought." Tank said.

"This HAS been a night!" The Hooded Claw said as he started to crawl over to a shady place. "HIC!"

Here's Chapter 14! How was it? Anyway, that song you just read is from the animated movie version of Charlotte's Web, which Paul Lynde, the voice actor of my least favorite character, the Hooded Claw, voiced my most favorite character, Templeton. Kinda ironic. Anyway, review away!


	15. Cardboard Cutouts

Here's Chapter 15! Enjoy!

"So, you see, I'm afraid, no, terrified that these guys could sacrifice me any minute."

Penelope was holding Danglars in her hugging position, as Danglars hugged her back.

"I knew there would be something fishy about those natives." Danglars said.

"What are we going to do?" Tybalt said.

"I've got an idea for that. Follow me." Danglars said as he went to the forest. Penelope and Tybalt shortly followed.

A couple minutes later, Danglars came back with three cardboard cutouts of 1980s' himself, 1980s' Tybalt, and Penelope.

Danglars chuckled as he put them in a good standing position.

"Now, I just push Play on the tape recorder and…" Danglars pushed Play and left.

When a native passed by the cut-out, Cardboard Penelope said in a flat voice, "It looks like a peaceful day today."

The native nodded, and walked around.

Another native arrived and saw the cardboard cutouts. Cardboard Danglars said, "Boy, our queen does great tricks."

The native smiled, and carried on.

Another native passed by as Cardboard Tybalt said in a flat voice, "What a good ol' doodad."

The native looked closer, and nodded as he said in African "It sure is!"

At that time, the Hooded Claw, the Bully Brothers, and those two natives came out.

"Well, thanks for snapping me out of this heat wave, Bully Brothers." The Hooded Claw said.

"No problem. Glad to help." Tank said.

"Yeah. I don't know wha- wait a minute. What's that I see?" The Hooded Claw looked closer.

He chuckled evilly. "Well, well. Looks like I finally have Pitstop in my clutches."

Crane and Tank looked. "Oh. So she's here."

"Yep. And Drake and that other guy are here too!" The Hooded Claw said. "And, boy, do I have a plan for them!"

His plans were cut short however, as the two natives grabbed the Hooded Claw by the hands.

"Come on, Cotton King! Let's go introduce you to our people!" Native 1 said.

"Let me go, you stupid native!" The Hooded Claw said. "I see someone that I know, and I'm planning on killing her!"

"You can play with your friend after we introduce you to our friends!" Native 2 smiled as they dragged the Hooded Claw to the camp.

The Hooded Claw muttered. "Well, maybe not now, Pitstop… but I'll get you at night!"

Later that night…

"Where are we going, Claw?" Crane asked.

"According to the natives, they said their princess stayed in the Master Tent." The Hooded Claw smiled evilly. "I'm planning to ambush her there! So, wait here, Bully Brothers!"

"Right, Claw!" The Bully Brothers said as the Hooded Claw went in the Master Tent.

The Hooded Claw chuckled, then hid and peeked.

Then, he jumped! "I got you now, Penelope Pit… wha…?"

Penelope, Danglars, and Tybalt were here all right.

However, their mouth movements did not match their words as they moved up and down slowly.

"Boy that sure is a bad movie, won't you?" Penelope said in a flat tone.

"It sure is, you know." Danglars said in a flat tone.

"Say fellas, here's a little song about that movie Hobgoblins." Tybalt said in a flat tone.

"Are you kidding me?" Penelope said in an unexcited tone of voice.

"Then let's go!" Danglars said in an excited flat tone.

(**Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope**) (singing flatly)

**Hobgoblins, Hobgoblins... **

**What do you do with those Hobgoblins? **

**They are over here, they are over there! **

**Those darn Hobgoblins are everywhere.**

Penelope and Danglars then gave an unexcited cheer.

The Hooded Claw stared at them strangely. "Bully Brothers!"

The Bully Brothers walked in. "What, Claw?"

"Take a look at this. Something is different." The Hooded Claw pointed to Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope.

(**Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope)**

**As we sing the Hobgoblins song... today!**

The Hooded Claw is failing to see this connection. "I'm failing to see this connection. I dunno. Sorta flat and... Lifeless."

Tank looked at the sides of each person. "They're cardboard cut-outs."

The Hooded Claw nodded. "Exactly. Like they're cardboard cut-outs."

Crane shook his head. "I dunno. I think they're rockin' today!"

Tank shook his head. "No, I... They actually are cardboard cut-outs."

The Hooded Claw looked at Tank in annoyance. "Well, they're not that bad."

"You kiddin'? They're on fire!" Crane agreed.

Tank shook his head. "Listen, you idiots!"

Everyone looked at Tank in confusion.

"And Claw, you of course, too. It's a fake Penelope, a fake Drake and a fake Ty made of cardboard. Look."

The Hooded Claw looked closer, as they saw another cardboard cutout of a… I don't know what that is. Call it a Hobgoblin if you like.

"Look out, here comes one now!" Penelope said in a flat voice.

"Watch out now, you little doo-dad!" Tybalt said in a flat voice.

"Something's sure going to happen!" Danglars said in a flat voice.

As he said that, though, Penelope's cardboard cutout figure fell down, and revealed that it was a cardboard cutout, with a tape recorder tied to its' back.

"Well, I think we all learned a big lesson about Hobgoblins today." The tape recording of Penelope's voice said before it started squeaking and making funky tape sounds.

And if that don't beat all, Danglars, Penelope and Tybalt arrived at the wrong time to put it back up.

Penelope muttered. "Stupid thing... If you could just…"

They then noticed that the Hooded Claw and the Bully Brothers were just in front of them.

Danglars muttered. "Hoo boy."

Penelope stared at them, then tried to do a dance number with Danglars and Tybalt.

"Hobgoblins, Hobgoblins... What do you…"

Danglars then screamed. "Run, run!"

There's Chapter 15! How was it? Next chapter, we have a long chase scene! Anyway, review away!


	16. It's a Cruel Summer

Here's Chapter 16! Enjoy!

"What the heck is the Hooded Claw doing here?" Danglars said as he, Tybalt and his girlfriend dove into a room.

"Does he always follow you guys?" Tybalt asked.

"Whereever we go, the Hooded Claw just won't leave me alone!" Penelope said.

"And he won't leave us alone until either she dies or he gives up. And as far as I'm concerned, it's going to be the latter!" Danglars said as he went and…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**CRASH!**

Penelope and Tybalt looked down on the hole in the floor that Danglars stepped in.

"Are you okay, Drake?" Penelope said in concern.

"What the heck is this hole doing in the tent?" Danglars muttered as he tried to climb up.

"Sorry. I was worried about the Hooded Claw that I didn't think about it."

At that time, Danglars managed to get out of the hole in two minutes.

Man, the Hooded Claw and the Bully Brothers must have a really hard time locating a simple room in a tent, don't they?

They were silent as they heard the Hooded Claw look every inch and saying, "Where are you?"

"Are we due for another school kiss?" Danglars asked Penelope.

Tybalt pulled out the video camera.

"That would be repetitive." Penelope shook her head.

"Good point." Danglars said as Tybalt put the video camera away in disappointment.

Penelope chuckled. "But if you want to…"

Penelope kissed Danglars slowly on the lips.

Danglars smiled once Penelope finished.

"Aw, just as I put my camera away." Tybalt muttered.

The Hooded Claw then finally opened up the door, just as Tybalt finished his line.

"YOU!" Penelope screamed.

"Not good." Danglars muttered.

The Hooded Claw laughed.

"Did you really think some big claw thing would hold the Hooded Claw?" He laughed.

"It was worth a try." Tybalt replied.

"Well it didn't work." The Hooded Claw chuckled. "Did it?"

The Bully Brothers started laughing.

Danglars, Penelope and Tybalt saw no humor in that, no matter what angle they looked at it from.

Those Bully Brothers have strange senses of humor.

The Hooded Claw then tied Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt up.

"I'm thinking about doing your sacrifice early… so don't wait up!" The Hooded Claw laughed as he left the room. "Bully Brothers, keep an eye on them!"

"Right, Claw!" Crane and Tank both said.

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope gulped as they sat.

They were silent for three hours.

It was then they noticed that in about an hour, the sun will rise.

"I got an idea to get us out!" Danglars whispered. "Here's the plan!"

After the conference, Danglars turned to the Bully Brothers. "Crane, Tank! Our good old friends!"

Crane and Tank turned. "What?"

"Crane, Tank, have you ever considered… early retirement?" Danglars smiled.

Crane and Tank listened. "Well, we wanted to get away from Claw for a while…"

"There we go! You guys want to get away from your friend! He's overworking you! Therefore, I suggest you guys take a vacation!" Danglars said.

Crane and Tank had to think about it.

"Now that you mention it…" Crane started.

"Maybe you're right!" Tank said.

"Great! I got two tickets to Las Vegas right in my pocket, but my hands are a little tied at the moment." Danglars said as he tried to 'free' his hand.

"We'll help you with that!" Crane smiled as he went to the knot.

Danglars did a secret wink at Tybalt and Penelope, knowing that the plan was off to a good start.

Pretty soon, Crane and Tank freed Danglars from the trap.

"Thanks! And here are the Las Vegas tickets!" Danglars said holding two tickets.

Crane and Tank took them and smiled.

Then they frowned.

"These tickets say 'Expired'." Tank said.

"Really? Oh I'm sorry." Danglars said as he, Tybalt and Penelope walked out the door.

Crane and Tank then noticed they were in a cage.

"Hey!" Crane said. "We weren't tricked, were we?"

Danglars paused. "Maybe."

Then they left.

"When do we get to the casinos!" Tank asked.

Penelope quickly grabbed her suitcase (no, don't ask how it randomly appeared. Sometimes, the Perils of Penelope Pitstop has those kinds of plot holes.)

"Let's go!" Tybalt said as they snuck out.

Meanwhile, the Hooded Claw had just came in…

And noticed the Bully Brothers in a cage.

The Hooded Claw sighed. "You two have to seriously think before you act."

The Hooded Claw then released the Bully Brothers, and went outside.

"YOO HOO!" He screamed. "PITSTOP! IT'S ME! THE HOODED CLAW! THE ONE WHO TRIES TO KILL YOU!"

The Hooded Claw opened his eyes.

Over a hundred arrows were pointed, and pointed at the Hooded Claw as several natives went out ready for action.

The Hooded Claw blinked, several times.

"I gotta stop doing that." He said to himself.

The Hooded Claw pointed at the sky.

"LOOK! IT'S A...uh..._ CLOUD THAT LOOKS LIKE A DUCK!_"

No one moved.

"Ya know that one, huh?" The Hooded Claw asked, scratching his head. "VERY WELL!"

The Hooded Claw grabbed a shovel.

"He's got a weapon!" Native 1 said. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

"NEVER!" The Hooded Claw screamed.

And with that he began...

Do you know what he was doing?

He had taken the shovel, and he was now trying to _dig_ his way out!

Can you believe that?

I can't.

The natives all stared at the Hooded Claw in disbelief as he flung dirt over his shoulder, and continued digging.

When the hole was five feet deep, the Hooded Claw paused, and turned back to the crowd of authorities.

"Ya know, if you had an _ounce_ of decency left in ya, you'd let me do this for all the trouble I went through."

The natives stared at him.

The Hooded Claw went back to digging.

Several natives exchanged glances.

"Uh huh." One said.

The natives began to move towards the Hooded Claw.

Just then, the sounds of digging stopped.

The natives ran up to the six foot hole, and saw...

HUH?!

The Hooded Claw was gone!

And all at once the natives were screaming.

"HOW DID HE DO THAT! WHERE IS HE! WHERE'D HE GO!" And so on.

The Hooded Claw walked around to the other side of the native village.

"I have to give that Physical Fitness class I took some credit." He chuckled. "I can run faster than a speeding bullet."

The Hooded Claw then ran off, away from the village.

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope were 30 miles away from the native village, where they stopped to rest.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Danglars asked. "We're lost in Africa, there's some crazed lunatic after us, and I don't think the natives are going to accept us back into their camp!"

"The story of my life." Penelope said.

"Well, maybe we can stay at another village." Tybalt said. "After all we have..."

Tybalt reached into his pocket.

His grin faded.

Danglars and Penelope stared at him.

"You lost our money, didn't you?" Penelope asked.

"Maybe."

Danglars sighed. "Terrific. We're lost _and_ broke."

"Well, on the bright side, the Hooded Claw hasn't killed us." Penelope sighed as she held Danglars' hand.

"How comforting."

"It is, isn't it?" Tybalt sighed.

**Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning. I sit around. **

Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope spent the next few hours roaming the jungle.

**Trying to smile, but the air is so heavy and dry. **

To add insult to injury, it was summer, so right now it was _really_ hot outside. They were sweating up a flood!

**Strange voices are saying (ah, what did they say?) things I can't understand. **

They attempted to hitchhike, but failed miserably.

**It's too close for comfort; this heat has got right out of hand. **

**It's a cruel, (cruel) cruel summer leaving me here on my own. **

Danglars, Penelope and Tybalt examined a map of Africa. They found a little dot that said "YOU ARE HERE…AND ARE HOPELESSLY LOST".

**It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer. **

Danglars, Penelope, and Tybalt walked throughout the jungle until the sun started to set.

**Now you're gone. You're not the only one. It's a cruel… **

When nighttime came around, they slept under the trees.

They stayed there until a bunch of lions came along and chased them away.

**The city is crowded, my friends are away and I'm on my own. **

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope were now in the middle of a city, which cheered them up a little, but not good enough.

**It's too hot to handle, so I gotta get up and go, and go. **

**It's a cruel, (cruel) cruel summer leaving me here on my own. **

The sun started to beat down on them now.

They actually felt like they were melting.

**It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer. **

**Now you're gone. You're not the only one. **

Later, Danglars and Tybalt stood patiently outside a restroom.

Finally, Penelope came out.

**It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me) leaving me here on my own. **

Danglars, Penelope and Tybalt held up a map and looked at a bunch of street signs.

They were pointing in several directions.

Danglars looked from the signs to the map, and then back to the signs.

Then he crumpled up the map and threw it away.

**It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer. Now you're gone. You're not the only one. It's a cruel… **

Danglars started hitting a street sign with his foot in frustration.

No, don't ask how there are street signs here.

Penelope laughed as she and Tybalt watched with interest.

**Now don't you leave me. Now don't you leave me. Well don't you leave me. Come on, come on. **

They had to beg for food on the streets.

Fortunately, because Penelope was found irresistible to most people, they gave them anything she wanted.

**Now don't you leave me. Now don't you leave me. Well don't you leave me. Come on, come on. **

They were having a great time, as they ate and ate, because they were starving.

**It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me) leaving me here on my own. It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer. Now you're gone. You're not the only one. **

Penelope was full and satisfied. Danglars and Tybalt on the other hand, wandered the town with now sticky bodies and sick stomachs. They decided to swear off junk food for the rest of the day.

They got sick just looking at a baby sucking on a lollipop.

**It's a cruel, cruel summer. It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer. **

That night, they slept under another tree. Even though it was beautiful, all their minds were focused on one thing.

Right now, all they wanted was to go home.

**It's a cruel summer. **

Here's Chapter 16! Sorry if it's not much of a chase scene, but at least there's a song sequence! Anyway, review away!


	17. Chase Sequence

Here's Chapter 17! Enjoy!

It was around the time that the Hooded Claw was looking for our heroes and heroine on the streets.

"Pitstop? Get out here!" he shouted. "I can't exact my revenge if you're hiding from me! So get out here now!"

The Hooded Claw sighed.

"Why can't things ever be easy for the bad guy?" he demanded.

The Hooded Claw climbed on top of a car, and he pulled out a pair of binoculars. He started to look around the city through some binoculars.

"Hmmmm… Hmmmm… Hmmmm… Hmmmm… Hm—oh! I think that's them!"

The Hooded Claw could see a pink helmet wearing girl, a smoothed hair man and a turban wearing man running down the sidewalk just ahead.

"Gee… I wonder how I can be sure…," he pondered.

There was a brief pause.

Then he took a deep breath and screamed.

"FREE PEANUT BUTTER MILKSHAKES! COME AND GET 'EM!"

_ZIP! _

Tybalt was at him in a second, Danglars and Penelope not too far behind.

"Free milkshakes? Where? Where? Where?" Tybalt squealed.

"Save a chocolate for me!" Penelope said.

Danglars tapped both his friends on the shoulder.

Tybalt and Penelope looked up at him.

Danglars pointed at the Hooded Claw.

Tybalt and Penelope looked at the Hooded Claw.

"Oh." They both said.

Another brief pause.

"RUN!" Danglars screamed.

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope tore down the street and across the street.

Penelope and the others then jumped in a random car. "I hope the owner of this car can forgive me for this!"

Penelope then drove off. The Hooded Claw followed not too far behind in another car.

Penelope then swerved around a corner, with the Hooded Claw in pursuit.

He shouted in shock at the sudden appearance of the car, nearly swerved into a cop, and then resumed his normal state of mind.

The cops got angry, and they started chasing them.

The Hooded Claw looked over his shoulder and saw the cops.

"Shoot," he muttered. "Oh well. Might as well get some good chase music."

Mark Joseph's _Any Evidence_ came out of the Hooded Claw's speakers.

**(So tell me now) Is there any evidence that I'm goin' down? **

The Hooded Claw stomped on the gas and sped ahead.

Danglars randomly put a fan in the back seat turned around, and activated high.

**(Show me how) Is there any evidence that I'm not around? **

Penelope shot across a street during a green light.

Cars swerved to avoid her.

The Hooded Claw managed to avoid them.

And the cops managed to keep on the Hooded Claw's trail.

**Well it's been hard, make no mistake. So try harder. **

**Give me a break. But now where am I going to? **

Penelope shot towards a drawbridge that was opening up to let a ship go through.

Danglars put the fan on REALLY _HIGH_ and they shot up and over the opening bridge, just barely making it.

The Hooded Claw saw the bridge and knew better, so he took the next road that went around it.

The cops followed him.

**At night when everyone's asleep, I lay awake. **

**I'm thinkin' deep about all that I have to prove. **

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt ran through an empty street and swerved to miss a mailbox and a mailman.

The mailman stared for a minute, stuck the letters in the mailbox, stared again, and then ran off.

**I crossed that bridge to the other side, but get nowhere 'cause it's in my mind.**

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt then saw a bridge that was under repair.

Tybalt saw a pole that was sticking out of the ground.

He reached out and grabbed it, and the car swung out over the ledge and then back the way they'd came.

**Now I've nothing left to lose! **

Danglars and Tybalt high-fived, Penelope said her thanks, and they roared down the road again.

**(So tell me now) Is there any evidence that I'm going down? **

The Hooded Claw, meanwhile, was trying to ditch the cops.

He was swerving all over a hilly street.

**(Show me how) Is there any evidence that I'm not around? **

Then the Hooded Claw saw the wharf just ahead, which led straight to the bay.

It gave him an idea.

He sped towards it.

The cops followed.

**Well it's been hard, make no mistake. So try harder. **

**Give me a break. But now where am I going to? **

The Hooded Claw sped all the way down to the end of the wharf.

The cops started to pull alongside.

But just before the end, the Hooded Claw slammed on the brakes.

The cops didn't see the edge and flew clean off.

_SPLOOSH! _

The Hooded Claw burst out laughing.

"SO LONG, COPPERS!" he screamed.

**So where am I going to? **

Just then, he saw Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt race by in his rearview mirror.

The Hooded Claw turned the Mustang around and followed them.

"Over the streets, and past skyscrapers; look out, Pitstop, Drake and other guy. It's your worst caper!" he mused.

Penelope then saw a crowded parking place.

She swerved and went towards it.

As the Hooded Claw turned…

"Uh-oh."

Every car was the same!

"Oh great!"

At this rate it would take all day to find them.

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt had long since ditched the car, and was now exiting the city.

"Okay." Danglars said. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"But how?" Tybalt asked.

Penelope thought about it.

"I think I have an idea…" Penelope said.

Here's Chapter 17! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	18. Omelettes

Here's the next chapter of POHBT2

Here's the next chapter of POHBT2!

(switches to Danglars) Are we going to get to that plan soon?

(switches to me) Sorry, Drake, I still haven't thought up a plan. So, for now, I'm going back to the Heroes of Heart.

(switches to Snoopy) Thank goodness! We were thinking you forgot about us.

(switches to me) Anyway, enjoy!

23 years later, back in that Birdman's office…

"Which room is the way out?" Hank said as he looked around.

"I don't know." Scooby said.

"How about this one?" Snoopy said, pointing at a random door.

Violet nodded. "Let's give it a shot."

Violet then opened the door… and everyone stared at amazement.

They went inside, and looked around.

It looked like a room… full of eggs. In nests.

"Is that…" Harry said.

"YUCK! Birdman eggs! Did he always have that power?" Garfield asked.

"No, I haven't seen Birdman lay an egg before." Scooby said. "I didn't think it was possible."

Hank's stomach growled. "I got a thought. Before Birdman finds us, why don't we take all the eggs, make them into big omelettes, and eat them!"

Garfield and Scooby nodded hungrily at the idea.

Snoopy nodded. "All right, that's a good idea! Harry, you and I'll look around to see if Birdman's coming!"

"Right!" Harry said as he and Snoopy ran out.

"I'll cook the omelettes. Hank, Garfield, Scooby, you set the table." Violet said pointing at a random table.

"And I'll make up the menu!" Sora said.

"Sure, make up the menu and… SORA, will you please help them!" Violet said pointing at the table.

Sora smiled. "Oh, good. I always wanted my own breakfast place."

Violet nodded as she pulled out a big pan.

She put in on a stove that appeared out of nowhere, turned the fire on, took one of the eggs, cracked it, and started cooking.

By the first few minutes, Hank, Garfield, Scooby and Sora set the table, and Sora was holding up a menu.

Snoopy and Harry then got back in and sat down. "Bad news, guys. Birdman's found out that we're here! I heard Starfire's yells from over, and he's now looking for us! So we have to eat fast!"

Violet nodded as she put three omelettes on Hank's table, Garfield's table, and Scooby's table. Hank, Garfield and Scooby then instantly went into an eating phase.

"Okay, Sora, what omelette do you want?" Violet asked.

"Well, first, I'm thinking I would like to start with an orange juice, and…"

"Will you please choose an omelette!"

"I may, though I must say, your pancakes a'la orange look pretty good." Sora said, reading the menu. "On the other hand, your Baconator Sausage looks good. Hank, what are you having?"

Hank burped as a response, and continued eating.

"Aww, that sounds good. Well, I still haven't decided yet, so…"

Violet was getting impatient. "QUIT SCREWING AROUND AND EAT YOUR OMELETTE!"

Sora looked at Violet with a mean look. "Why, that was so rude, Violet. What if I were a restaurant critic? In fact, I AM a restaurant critic! Your service is awful and terrible!"

Violet, not having time for this, dumped the whole pan of omelettes on Sora's head.

"Well, this will certainly go into my report!" Sora hmphed.

Violet then took another egg, and broke it. "Right. Come on guys!"

Harry and Snoopy then began eating from Sora's plate as Sora protested. "Service has became terrible at what used to be one of my favorite breakfast places today!"

Meanwhile, 23 years ago, back at that African place…

"You sure this'll work?" Danglars asked.

"Positive." Penelope nodded. "Anything to get the Hooded Claw off our trail."

"But, your plan involves a hand grenade. You're not going to blow him to pieces?" Danglars asked.

"Of course not! Tybalt, why don't you read on how to use the hand grenade." Penelope said.

"Right." Tybalt said as he read the book. "Armaments, chapter 2, verses 9 to 21. And St. Attila raised the hand grenade up on high saying, 'O Lord, bless this thy hand grenade, that with it thou mayest blow thine enemies to tiny bits in thy mercy.' And the lord did grin and the people did feast upon the lambs and sloths and carp, and anchovies and orangutans and breakfast cereals and fruit bats…"

"Yeah, just skip to the part on how to use the grenade!" Danglars said.

"Sorry. Ahem." Tybalt began. "And the lord spake saying, 'First, shalt thou take out the holy pin, then shalt count to three, no more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, no either count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy holy hand grenade of Africa towards thy foe, who, being naughty in my sight, shall snuff it.'"

Penelope and Danglars just blinked. "Uh, sure. We'll keep that in mind."

Tybalt nodded. "Let's do it!"

Here's the next chapter! How was it? Don't worry, I'm not blowing the Hooded Claw up… at least until the final story of POHBT3! Anyway, review away!


	19. Going to the Bridge of Death 1

Here's Chapter 19 of POHBT2! I'm about to end this story now!

(Switches to everyone) WHAT?

(Switches to Snoopy) But there's still some unfinished business with this story…

(Switches to me) Which is why I decided to have you guys go first. Anyway, enjoy!

It was near their fourth omelet, and the final egg, that everyone was full.

Garfield burped. "Fine dining. Could use salt."

"Well, I say the service is awful! The waitress was being rude to me!" Sora hmphed.

"That's because you had to hurry before Birdman comes." Violet said, finishing up the last bite.

"That's your excuse. For shame." Sora said.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard someone coming.

"Uh-oh." Scooby said.

_Scooby's POV_

The footsteps were coming closer. I knew it was Harvey Birdman-had to be-and suddenly we were seized by terror and panic.

Cold chills ran down our backbones. Our breaths came in short bursts. Our hearts began to pound like bass drums.

Guys, it looked pretty bad, even hopeless.

See, if we moved or tried to run, alarms would go off, and just imagine how that would look to Birdman.

But if we didn't move or try to run, he would walk in and find us eating… well, eaten eggs, you might say. And naturally, he would arrest us right away.

Closer and closer. The footsteps stopped at the door.

Someone fingered the latch.

The knob turned.

The door swung open. The squeaking of hinges stabbed the silence.

I tried to swallow, but my mouth had gone dry.

A long shadow fell across the floor of the closet-kitchen-nesting area. It wasn't the shadow of Starfire, or anyone else.

It looked like an animal shadow. It was coming inside.

I turned to my friends. "Guys, just to let you know, I'd had a pretty good life."

"Yeah, me too." Snoopy and Garfield said.

An animal form appeared in the doorway. Every Hero of Heart (and Sora) found themselves staring at… Peter Potamus?

_End Scooby's POV_

_Back to Story_

Everyone almost fainted with relief.

"Thought I'd find you guys here." Peter said. "Listen, just so you know, the building was a trap so Birdman could try to get you."

"You were a bit late to tell us that, Peter." Scooby said. "We had to go through torture, like giant flans, and big eggs that we ate."

Peter looked at the used eggs. "Yeah, Birdman and Birdgirl are going to be disappointed by that. What about the other traps?"

"Hank activated every one." Violet said, pointing at some scratches and bruises that Hank had earned.

"Ahhh. Anyway, I know the way out of here. But we got to be quick, I saw Birdman tie Starfire to a tree, and he and Birdgirl are looking in every trap." Peter said.

"But how do we get out?" Snoopy asked.

"Follow me."

They soon learned how Peter managed to enter the house of no exit without entering the front door. There was a secret passage at the room where the Heroes of Heart hid when the flans were attacking. They didn't see it before because of a big drawer blocking the way. Coming in from the back side, Peter had simply moved the drawer.

They dived into the tunnel, and must have crawled thirty to forty feet on their bellies. At last, they came out to the fresh air. They were standing behind the building.

"Well, we're out. What now?" Hank asked.

"There's no guard near that Starfire girl, so I suggest untying her and getting out." Peter said.

"Great! Thanks Peter, you've been a good help." Scooby said.

"You're welcome." Peter said.

Garfield then looked down, with his staff aimed at the vent, for a minute.

Then he got up.

"Well, anyway, let's go!" Garfield said as he ran off.

The other HoH and Sora followed suit.

Peter was confused by this thing…

Until he turned and saw the building on fire.

Peter chuckled. "Ahh."

Peter frowned. "Though they'll just escape for the next episode."

Meanwhile, 23 years ago, back in Africa…

"Here he is…" Penelope said, pointing. "He's still looking for me, no doubt."

Penelope guessed correctly, because the Hooded Claw was now looking under hidable places where Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope could hide.

"Where are you, Pitstop… I'm gonna get you…" The Hooded Claw whispered softly.

Even though he's smart, he didn't notice that Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope's heads were clearly sticking out in the bushes.

"Now, then, we activate the grenade!" Penelope said.

"Right!" Danglars said as he pulled the grenade and began to throw it. "One, two, FIVE!"

"Three, Drake." Tybalt corrected Danglars.

"THREE!" Danglars said as he threw the grenade.

Let's just say that there was an ASPLOSION!

(switches to PP narrator) Okay, seriously, ASPLOSION isn't a word.

(switches to me) It is too!

(switches to Tinyrocket) Sorry, OS, I have to agree with this guy. Why do you keep saying that word, and anything related to that word?

(switches to me) I read it in some fanfiction once. Let me see if I can find it.

(I scroll through my computer.) Okay, where is it…

(scrolls some more…) WHAT THE FREAKING… THEY DELETED IT?? That means… (smiles) I officially own ASPLODED! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(switches to TR and the PP narrator, sweatdropping.) Can we please go back to the story?

(switches to me) Fine… Anyway…

There was a big ASPLO- (gets kicked) OW! All right, explosion, but it was enough to distract the Hooded Claw while they ran off.

While Danglars, Tybalt, and Penelope were running…

"LOOK!" Tybalt pointed.

Danglars and Penelope looked.

"That's the safari car we rented back at our first day!" Danglars said.

"How did it get here?" Tybalt asked.

"There's always been a lot of those little ol' plot holes whenever they aired my show." Penelope said.

"Doesn't matter now, get in!" Danglars said as he jumped in.

"Okay, here we go!" Tybalt said as he doved into the back seat.

"Aren't you driving?" Penelope asked.

"Forget it. I don't know how." Tybalt said.

"But you were good at it in the sixth chapter of the story! When did you learn not to drive?" Danglars asked.

"I didn't really drive; I set it in autopilot… which is what exactly happened when we left to tend to Penelope. Whoops." Tybalt said as he realized his mistake.

"Doesn't matter, I'll drive!" Penelope said.

Danglars' eyes widened. "Better hang on to something fast, Ty."

"Why, Drake?" Tybalt asked.

"She's the glamour gal behind the gas pedal." Danglars said.

Tybalt didn't quite get what that meant…

Until Penelope started to drive fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tybalt screamed.

They went like this for a few minutes. Then…

They stopped. The car was out of gas.

Which is weird to have a car out of gas, because that car should have been out of gas after the first day.

Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope looked around.

They looked like they were near a big pit.

"Well, now we're more lost." Tybalt said.

Penelope looked around. "Look!"

Danglars and Tybalt looked where Penelope was pointing.

There was a familiar girl over there… in fact, it was the same native woman we saw that forced the Hooded Claw to DANCE! DANCE! DA-

(switches to everyone) GET ON WITH IT!

(switches to me) Sorry. Now then, this girl happened to be near a bridge.

"That's the Dragon God of… Hongo?" Penelope started to wonder.

"You're kidding. This girl in alligator clothing is what people are bowing down to? Geez, people should learn to dress proper." Danglars said.

"I read about this." Tybalt said. "She's near the Bridge of Death. Usually, in order to please the Dragon God, they must answer five questions…"

"Three, Ty." Danglars corrected.

"Three, three questions." Tybalt said. "And if you answer them all correctly, you cross the bridge home."

"And if you don't? What if you get a question wrong?" Penelope asked.

"Then the Pit of Death you go." Tybalt said.

Penelope gulped. "I don't know…"

"Until we do something, we're fading to black…" Tybalt said.

Here's Chapter 19! How was it? Anyway, review away!


	20. Going Home 2

Here's Chapter 20! Sorry I kept a while. I did this chapter about two days ago, and I was going to update it yesterday, but my phone line was down, so I had to wait a whole day. Well, anyway, enjoy!

"So, what's your plan?" Danglars asked Tybalt.

"I'm not sure…" Tybalt said.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Penelope said as they ducked.

Penelope was right as a native was nearing that native girl wearing the gator get-up.

"HALT!" the girl said.

The man halted.

"Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, 'ere the other side he see." The girl smiled.

"Ask me the questions, bridgekeeper. I am not afraid." The native nodded.

"What… is your name?" The girl asked.

"I am Native Guy Number 1." The native answered.

"What… is your quest?" The girl asked.

"I seek to see the world!" The native answered.

"What… is your favorite color?" The girl chuckled.

"Blue!" The native said.

The native girl nodded. "Okay. Off you go."

The native nodded. "Thank you."

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt looked in surprise as the native crossed the bridge.

Danglars smiled. "That's easy!"

"Get down! Here comes another one!" Tybalt pushed Danglars backed down on the ground.

Another native then came down.

The girl then noticed him.

"STOP!" The girl said.

The native stopped.

"Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, 'ere the other side he see." The girl smiled.

"Ask me the questions, bridgekeeper. I am not afraid." The second native nodded.

"What… is your name?" The girl asked.

"I am Native Guy Number 2." The native answered.

"What… is your quest?" The girl asked.

"I seek to see the world!" The second native answered.

"What… is the capital of Antarctica?" The girl chuckled.

The native had to stop to think. After a while…

"I don't know that!"

All of a sudden, as if by magic…

The man screamed as he was lifted off the ground…

And he fell into the cliff below.

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt gulped as they saw this unfortunate event.

"Okay, so I'm wrong…" Danglars said.

"What do we do?" Penelope asked.

"Let me do it." Tybalt said as he got up. "I will be sacrificed."

"Are you sure?" Danglars asked.

Tybalt nodded as he went over to the native girl.

"STOP!" The native girl said.

Tybalt stopped.

The girl smiled. "What… is your name?"

"I am Ty, the native helper!" Tybalt said.

"What… is your quest?" The girl asked.

"To get home!" Tybalt said.

The girl chuckled. "What… is the account of your past life?"

Tybalt blinked. "What do you mean, OC life or ACFF life?"

The girl blinked in surprise. Then, she said…

"I don't know that!"

Then all of a sudden…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girl then fell down to the pit.

Tybalt nodded as he motioned for Penelope and Danglars to come over.

Penelope then asked. "What was that all about?"

Danglars and Tybalt just shrugged.

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt then started to cross the bridge.

Meanwhile, going back through the forest…

The Bully Brothers were waiting for the Hooded Claw to lasso up another vulture.

"What are you doing, may I ask?" Crane asked.

"I'm lassoing some vultures so that they can ride me back to find those three people that I'm after!" The Hooded Claw said as he lassoed a bird. "Thirteen! That should do it!"

Then he grabbed twelve ropes of birds, along with the other rope, and the vultures started flying.

The Hooded Claw laughed. "Okay, vultures, take me to Pitstop!"

The Hooded Claw then tugged on the rope…

And killed all thirteen birds as they dropped to the ground.

The Hooded Claw stared in shock. Then he turned to the Bully Brothers. "Crane? Tank? Dinner!"

Meanwhile, back with Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt…

"What's going on now?" Tybalt asked.

"I think it's time to go home!" Penelope said. "I had enough of Africa."

"Me too." Danglars nodded.

"Me three." Tybalt nodded.

Penelope stared in surprise. "Ty? You're giving up the place that you consider your homeland?"

"Yeah, the natives are too vicious." Tybalt nodded. "It's been a rough week."

Penelope nodded. "So… you prefer to live with your brother?"

"Yep! He sure does!" Danglars hugged Tybalt.

Penelope smiled. "Understandable."

Penelope then looked around. "Oh good. Here's the airport!"

Danglars and Tybalt looked at the airport that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay, this place is getting too random." Danglars whispered to Tybalt.

"Tell me about it." Tybalt whispered.

Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt then went inside the airport.

Guess who they saw when they went in.

You probably guessed the Hooded Claw and the Bully Brothers.

No, absolutely wrong.

Well, not absolutely wrong. It was half right and half wrong, but let me explain.

See, the Hooded Claw, Crane and Tank arrived at the airport before Penelope, Danglars and Tybalt.

About ten minutes before them, actually.

"Might as well give up, Bully Brothers. Let's save killing Pitstop for another day." The Hooded Claw said.

Crane and Tank nodded and smiled.

"Stop that! You know that bugs me!" The Hooded Claw yelled. "Now then, let's take off our disguises."

"What disguises?" Tank said. "You're the only one wearing the disguise!"

The Hooded Claw sighed as he took off his disguise (revealing himself as Sylvester Sneakly) and said, "Just buy six tickets so we can get out of here!"

"Oh, okay." Crane and Tank said as they walked to the cashier.

After about eight minutes…

"Sylvester Sneakly, what are you doing in Africa?" Penelope asked.

"I've heard about your little… African trip with your friends. So, I decided to drop by to give you a lift back." Sylvester smiled.

Behind Penelope, Danglars gave a little hanging by neck motion.

Tybalt just chuckled.

"Well, that would be delightful, Mr. Sneakly." Penelope smiled.

"Come on, everyone, let's get home!" Sylvester said as they walked in the plane.

It looks like a happy ending from here...

But… I'm going to put a little unexpected twist in this…

The native girl… (who somehow survived the whole pit thing) was piloting the plane.

"One trip to Hanna Barbera Town, coming right up." The native girl chuckled.

After a while of riding…

She pushed a button.

Both engines were starting to scramble.

"Engine 1 is unstable." The girl chuckled evilly. "And Engine 2 is no longer on fire."

Then the girl reached down for her intercom. "Attention, everyone, I have news."

The Bully Brothers, who were in the way back, Danglars, Tybalt, Penelope, and Sylvester looked up.

"The good news, we'll be landing immediately." The girl said.

Everyone smiled as Danglars and Tybalt hi-fived.

"The bad news is…" All of a sudden, the plane stopped. "We're crash landing."

The plane then fell down.

Danglars yawned as he went to sleep.

Tybalt, Penelope, Sylvester and the Bully Brothers started panicking though.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Bully Brothers were having a lot of fun.

Crane turned to Tank. "It's more fun when you raise your arms like this!"

Everyone was still panicking.

Then, all of a sudden, from out of nowhere…

"I'M A FAN OF INCEST, DRAKE! I LOVE YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE!"

Everyone then stopped screaming.

Danglars was still asleep.

Tybalt looked at the faces of everyone else.

Penelope and Sylvester just gave a 'What the heck?' face.

Crane and Tank just threw up.

The girl, hearing all this… just had her mouth opened.

She then pushed a button which unleashed a parachute that was attached to the plane.

A few minutes later…

The plane landed in Hanna Barbera Town safely…

There's Chapter 20! How was it?

(switches to Violet, who doesn't say anything after seeing Tybalt's line.) O_O

(switches to Tybalt) Come on, I so didn't say that!

(switches to Violet) Explain how this came in, then!

(switches to Tybalt) Well… uh…

(switches to me) Let me. On Deviantart, in Tybalt's reference sheet, you remember when I said that Tybalt imagines Danglars in a dress?

(switches to Violet) You?

(I nod. Violet then pulls out a pitchfork.) GET HIM!

(I scream as everyone else grabs pitchforks.)

(switches to Penelope) Uhhhh… hi… this is the first time I've actually talked in one of those author note things… I won't say much except for where most references came from. You know the first scene? That was inspired from the Monty Python movie. And the Hooded Claw killing those birds? That was from an American Dad episode, where Stan and Roger were trapped on an island, and Roger was trying to get thirteen seagulls to bring him home. Finally, the last part was from the trailer for 'Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa'.

(switches to Danglars) Also, since the story is closing soon, don't bother looking for references of Madagascar 2 in the other chapters… except for this chapter. This will be the only 'Madagascar 2' reference.

(Switches to Tybalt) Also, the part about me being incest? Not true. Not true at all. Orange Sora just wanted me to say something completely random.

(Switches to Penelope) If you're not incest, then why do you have pictures of Danglars in a dress?

(switches to Tybalt, pauses) Well, review away! Only a couple more chapters to go and another bonus chapter!


	21. Back Home

Here's Chapter 21! Sorry for the long delay! This will be the final chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

Everyone got out of the plane, very dizzily.

"Remind me never to ride a plane again…" Tybalt muttered.

"Well, we're back home. That's safe." Danglars said.

Sylvester Sneakly groaned as he walked out, and looked around. "Aw man, look at the pretty stars!"

Sylvester then fainted.

"Poor Mr. Sneakly. Probably in little ol' shock." Penelope said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Danglars said as they walked home. "Say, Penny, how did you think the African trip went?"

Penelope smiled. "Even though I think those African natives were crazy, their religion will never die. They'll be good for many generations to come!"

Danglars and Tybalt nodded as Penelope started to sing.

(**Penelope**)

**Take me in, my dreams recurring,**

**Careful as a childhood dance**

**Into one more taste of freedom**

**One more longing backward glance**

As the song progressed, many of the Hanna Barbarians that lived at Hanna-Barbera Town started to hum along.

**In the sway of somber music**

**I shall never, never understand**

**Let me slip into the sweeter**

**Chorus of that other land…**

**The Gods love Africa,**

**The beautiful, the golden**

**The radiant, the fertile**

**The gentle and the blessed**

**The pain of Africa**

**Is only of the moment**

**The desolate, the suffering**

**The plundered, the oppressed!**

1985 Scooby, watching this, decided to join Penelope and friends in the singing.

(**1985 Scooby**)

**The rods rove Africa**

**Reir roroius creation,**

**Reir rongs roll reetly across**

**The harvest rane.**

(Translation of what 1985 Scooby said…

**The Gods love Africa**

**Their glorious creation,**

**Their songs roll sweetly across**

**The harvest plain.**)

(**Penelope and Scooby**)

**The tears of Africa**

**A passing aberration**

**They wash into the river and are…**

(**Every townspeople, including Danglars, Tybalt and Penelope**)

**Never cried again!**

**The Gods love Africa**

**We have to keep believing**

**Though scattered and divided**

**We are still its heart**

**The fall of Africa**

**Ephemeral and fleeting**

**The spirit always burning **

**Though the flesh is torn apart.**

By then, everyone had sat in the park, and sang along with Penelope and her friends.

**Take me in, my dreams recurring,**

**Careful as a childhood dance**

**Into one more taste of freedom**

**One more longing backward glance**

**The Gods love Africa,**

**The beautiful, the golden**

**The radiant, the fertile**

**The gentle and the blessed**

**The pain of Africa**

**Is only of the moment**

**The desolate, the suffering**

**The plundered, the oppressed!**

**The Gods love Africa**

**We have to keep believing**

**Though scattered and divided**

**We are still its heart**

**The fall of Africa**

**Ephemeral and fleeting**

**The spirit always burning **

**Though the flesh is torn apart.**

**The spirit always burning though the flesh is torn…**

Penelope took the last word.

(**Penelope**)

**Apart!**

(**Everyone**)

**Take me in my dreams recurring**

**One more longing backward glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!**

Later that day…

"Good trip boys. But Ty… what are you going to do now that you're refusing to go to Africa?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, I'm sticking with my brother for a while." Tybalt smiled as he put a shoulder around Danglars.

Danglars turned his head.

Tybalt looked Danglars in the eye. "Now don't you go steady with that woman, you hear?"

Penelope laughed. "You two make quite comedians… like Laurel and Hardy."

Danglars and Tybalt smiled, the former blushing.

Penelope kissed Danglars on the side of the cheek. "I'll see you again sometime soon!"

"No problem, Penny! See you around!" Danglars smiled as he and Tybalt waved and walked away.

Penelope smiled as she went in her house. "Really nice boys…"

Back at Danglars' 1980s' home…

"So, Tybalt, what do you think of the past?" Danglars said as he shut down the house for another night.

"That was the most coolest place I've ever been to!" Tybalt smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Danglars said as both brothers headed for the wood shop. "Too bad you can't go back anymore."

Tybalt raised an eyebrow.

Danglars looked at the eyebrow. "You're going to blab if I don't take you with me every time we see Penny, are you?"

Tybalt nodded.

Danglars chuckled. "I guess my hands are pretty tight. Okay, Ty, you can come with me!"

Tybalt nodded as he followed Danglars back inside.

Danglars took the record player time machine, and, as Tybalt clung to Danglars, Danglars uttered, "August 30th 2008, about one minute after we left for the past."

As the machine started cranking, Tybalt smiled. "That was the best trip ever!"

23 years later, back in Lab 15…

Toby was yet working on another invention.

He heard a door slam, and turned to see Danglars and Tybalt coming in.

"So there you two are! Where have you been?" Toby asked.

"Oh, just on a trip…" Tybalt said as he walked in, and clicked the TV on.

Tybalt then switched to another channel, which he had to be critical about. "Man, why is Disney Channel still airing 'Jonas Brothers' music videos? They are not that great!"

Danglars, on the other hand, went back to his room, sat down in his bed, and opened up Penelope's diary, and read it.

'Dear Diary, once again, another great trip between Drake and me. Of course, his brother seems like a great guy too. He's not that bad once you get used to him. I wonder where Drake and Ty will take me next trip?'

Danglars shrugged. "Maybe next entry, you'll find out."

Later that night…

Danglars laid himself down to sleep, and had another dream again.

"Well, Peter… I did it." Danglars smiled.

Peter Perfect then appeared in front of Danglars, yawning. "Did what?"

"Introduce Ty to the 1980's world! Remember?" Danglars sighed.

"Oh, right, right… how did he like it?" Peter asked.

Danglars smiled. "He liked it fine… he liked it just fine…"

Danglars looked up in the sky and it zoomed out as the words, 'To Be Continued' appeared on the screen.

There's the final chapter! Don't go away just yet folks, for the trailer of the final Past of Hanna Barbera Town is coming up next chapter! After that, the third story will commence! I should warn you though, the next story will be more darker than its' predeccessor, so don't expect to find it between K and K+. Check under the M ratings. Anyway, review away!


	22. Trailer for POHBT3

Here's the trailer for POHBT3! Enjoy!

_The diary and time machine were shown again, along with some clips of POHBT1 and POHBT2._

"_You've seen how they met. You've seen how they survived the Hooded Claw. Now… the time has come!"_

_Now, we go to a scene where Danglars and Tybalt are back in 1988._

"_These are the final diary pages!" Danglars yelled._

"_The fun brothers will have to save Penelope Pitstop from certain death…"_

_We now go to a scene where Danglars was rolling his eyes as he pushed a lever to one side, where Penelope was hanging by a crane._

_We now go to a scene where Danglars and Penelope, kissing passionately._

"_This is a story… of sex…"_

_We now go to a scene where Danglars gets his face cut by the Hooded Claw. _

"…_of violence…"_

_We now see Penelope slapping Danglars._

"…_of break-ups…"_

"_YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME!" Penelope yelled, feeling betrayed._

"…_of truths…"_

_We now see Hanna Barbera, defending Penelope from the Hooded Claw._

"_You… you…" Penelope asked, surprised._

"…_and… of this?"_

_We now see Tybalt holding a cane, and singing._

(**Tybalt**)

_**Super-crap-a-****-a-riffic-expiali-bull****!**_

_**It's how I would describe this little chat-chit!**_

_**Sadly, there's no other word that only rhymes with bull****!**_

_**Super-crap-a-****-a-riffic-expiali-bull****************************!!**_

_We now see random clips of POHBT3 passing by as Tybalt was finishing his song._

_Then, we see the darkness and the title comes up._

"_Past of Hanna-Barbera Town 3: The Final Year! Rated R. Will play in fanfictions and theaters everywhere (actually, will play in just the former.)."_

There's the trailer! (sighs) I know, I know, that's breaking ACFF tradition, having the final Past of Hanna Barbera Town having an R rating. But hey, Tinyrocket wrote some R-rated one-shots before! Even though they didn't exist anymore, I do remember them! They were 'Bowser's Nightmare', 'Garfield's Nightmare', and (even though he deleted it after I reviewed it), a Cortex x Mewtwo yaoi story. So, if he can write R-rated ACFF material, I don't see why I should write an R-rated Past of Hanna Barbera Town story! One more thing, this is my first R-rated story I'm working on, but it's also going to be my first lemon story. (sighs) God, I'm going to kick myself in the gut right now… Also, yes, the last part of the trailer had a Nostalgia Critic song in it. Expect the song to be in uncut and uncensored form when the story is posted. Anyway, expect this fic to be up in April! Anyway, review away!


End file.
